Le séminaire des capitaines
by Soul004
Summary: Ils sont tous là. Les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei, qui doivent assister, sur Terre, à un séminaire sur "le management". Certains y vont contraints et forcés, comme Kenpachi et Byakuya. Quelques uns s'en réjouissent, comme de possibles vacances, tels Rangiku et Renji. La plupart... s'en fichent, comme Kyôraku. Mais, nul ne doit connaître l'identité secrète des Shinigamis,
1. L'arrivée

Cette fic est une très légère parodie. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à y trouver un chef-d'oeuvre du genre. Mais, je m'amuse bien à l'écrire, et surtout, à imaginer les personnages dans cette situation, ainsi que de confronter un membre de la "vie réelle" à leurs existences ! Vous verrez mieux ce que je veux dire dans le second chapitre.

* * *

Ils sont tous là. Les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei, qui doivent assister, sur Terre, à un séminaire sur "le management". Certains y vont contraints et forcés, comme Kenpachi et Byakuya. Quelques uns s'en réjouissent, comme de possibles vacances, tels Rangiku et Renji. La plupart... s'en fichent, comme Kyôraku. Mais, nul ne doit connaître l'identité secrète des Shinigamis, et le maître de stage ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Option d'écriture : en _italique_, les pensées des personnages.

J'ai failli oublier le disclaimer ! Car non, les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei ne sont pas de mon cru, mais appartiennent à l'auteur de Bleach, Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Le Séminaire des capitaines**

Deux nuits et deux journées pour accroître l'efficacité du management dans les divisions et retrouver la discipline d'avant-guerre.

* * *

**Étape 1 : L'arrivée**

Démotivation, retard dans les rapports, dossiers qui traînent, frictions avec la population locale, rixes entre divisions, relâchement général de la discipline : le capitaine-général Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamato s'avoue déconcerté par l'état des troupes, tel que le lui rapporte son fidèle vice-capitaine, Chôjirô Sasakibe.

Ce dernier ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Son calme légendaire, l'expérience d'une vie entière, ne suffisent plus : il est dépassé.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver contre les Arrancars, c'est ainsi dans toutes les divisions. L'hôpital ne désemplit pas, les plaintes s'amoncellent sur les bureaux, les cellules des prisons sont pleines, les capitaines et vice-capitaines ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Entre l'excitation de la bataille et le danger retombé, le calme qui règne maintenant au Seireitei met à rude épreuve les nerfs des officiers et soldats. Quel que soit leur rang, ils ont perdu leurs repères. La trahison de trois capitaines, la victoire obtenue grâce à l'aide d'un Shinigami intérimaire, adolescent humain de surcroît, et de l'homme qui lui a appris à combattre en moins de dix jours, l'ancien capitaine du Gotei exilé sur Terre, ont terrassé la confiance de chacun : à quoi servent-ils vraiment ?

L'ex-capitaine de la douzième division, d'ailleurs, est venu cueillir ses lauriers. En visite, il écoute, pratiquement oublié par les deux officiers supérieurs de l'armée royale des Shinigamis, les problèmes auxquels ils font face.  
« _Vengeance, douce vengeance_ », lui crie son esprit farceur et perfide.

« Vous ne trouverez rien qui convienne à la Soul Society pour recadrer vos lascars, déclare-t-il avec assurance, en tenant son éternel éventail devant sa bouche pour masquer son sourire rusé. Rien que vous n'ayez déjà essayé, en tout cas ».

Avec son bob rayé, au rebord suffisamment large pour recouvrir son regard d'une ombre profitable, et sa veste aux manches trop courtes, idéale pour un scientifique, Kisuke Urahara n'a plus rien d'un capitaine du Gotei.

« J'ai justement l'adresse d'une société se proposant d'assister les cadres dirigeants d'une entreprise dans leur mission de management. Je pense que cela conviendrait tout à fait pour résoudre les problèmes de démotivation que vous rencontrez. »

Regard dubitatifs et gestes de dénégation répondent à son offre.

« Voici les coordonnées de la société en question, dit-il, en présentant la carte de son magasin au dos de laquelle il a griffonné l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'entreprise. Réfléchissez et appelez-moi pour organiser les détails : vous aurez besoin de gigais ».

Réjoui d'avance par la perspective affriolante des comptes-rendus qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir ensuite, il quitte sans regret le monde de la Soul Society.

Quelques jours plus tard, une énième bourde dans la onzième division est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase : capitaines et vice-capitaines participeront tous, sans exception, à un séminaire de formation au management sur Terre !

_Deux mois plus tard_...

En rase campagne, dans le clair-obscur d'une soirée printanière, deux portes traditionnelles japonaises coulissent sur des rails de bois inexistants et s'ouvrent sur une étrange procession. Précédés d'autant de papillons de l'enfer, des Shinigamis, capitaines et vice-capitaines des treize armées de la cour, franchissent, les uns après les autres, le seuil du senkaimon.  
Kisuke Urahara est là qui les attend avec leurs gigais, habillés des vêtements plus ou moins sobres qu'il a eu le bon goût de leur procurer. Après les quelques explications nécessaires à l'utilisation de ces corps artificiels, qui leur permettront d'agir sur le plan d'existence des humains, il leur indique le chemin de l'établissement où ils passeront les deux prochains jours.

Izuru Kira s'est habitué facilement à son enveloppe corporelle. Bientôt, il précède le groupe et s'avance vers la porte d'entrée du corps principal d'un manoir, réaménagé en résidence hôtelière. Il allonge le bras pour pousser le battant, lorsque, sous ses yeux stupéfaits, celui-ci s'écarte tout seul dans un chuintement doucereux !  
Imaginant le pire, Izuru bondit en arrière. Dans la manœuvre, il heurte Shûhei Hisagi qui se trouve à quelques pas derrière lui, et lui tombe dans les bras. Ce dernier, les sens en alerte, essaie de repérer celui qui a ouvert la porte sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.  
Personne ! Il ne voit personne ! Il a beau étendre son reiatsu, il ne perçoit aucun Hollow non plus.  
Un murmure parcourt les rangs de l'assistance rassemblée derrière eux. La porte se referme aussi mystérieusement qu'elle s'est ouverte. Les têtes se tournent les unes vers les autres, affichant un air perplexe et intrigué.  
Courageux, l'un d'eux s'avance d'un pas précautionneux. Le pied sur le paillasson, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Aux aguets, l'homme franchit prudemment le seuil, regarde à droite et à gauche d'un œil soupçonneux, et pénètre dans la pièce, sain et sauf.

Il se retourne vers ses compagnons et leur fait signe d'entrer.

Tout ceci se passe en présence d'un jeune homme, debout derrière un immense comptoir qui tient lieu de bureau d'accueil. Il est d'assez bonne figure, cheveux bruns coupés courts et veston sombre tranchant sur une chemise claire à col d'officier. Un instant interdit, il observe sans rien dire le bel homme à la magnifique chevelure blanche, élégamment vêtu d'un cardigan de couleur kaki, qui vient d'entrer et qui se retourne vers ses compagnons pour leur faire signe d'approcher. Ses cheveux sont si longs qu'ils lui balaient les reins. L'employé se reprend. Sur sa poitrine, est épinglé un badge à son nom, indiquant sa fonction : Alphonse, réception. Affichant un sourire de circonstance, il s'empresse d'accueillir ces étranges clients au comportement, d'emblée, peu banal.

« Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs, salue-t-il, et bienvenue au manoir de l'étang vert. Puis-je connaître le nom de votre société ? »

L'assemblée qui se regroupe devant lui est assez exceptionnelle. Elle a tout de l'extravagance d'une troupe de théâtre, et non pas du rigorisme qu'on pourrait attendre de l'équipe dirigeante d'une entreprise. Tout emprunt de bonne grâce professionnelle, le réceptionniste tente de paraître imperturbable lorsque s'avance le premier de ces visiteurs, Jûshirô Ukitake.

« Nous appartenons à La Soul Society, Alphonse », répond ce dernier avec son plus grand et plus doux sourire.

Ledit Alphonse succombe instantanément à l'atmosphère charismatique qui l'entoure soudain, puis récupère une seconde fois ses esprits. Quelques tapotements de clavier plus tard, il tend une clé à chacun de ses clients, à l'appel de leur nom.

« Monsieur Byakuya Kuchiki, chambre 101 », commence-t-il. Un temps d'attente, puis : « Monsieur Kuchiki est-il là ? » répète-t-il, en parcourant du regard le groupe, car personne ne s'est présenté.  
Tout le monde se tourne alors vers un individu silencieux, qui garde les yeux fermés, parfaitement indifférent à ce qui l'entoure, en apparence tout du moins. On ne le remarquerait pas si ce n'était la beauté romantique de son physique, ajoutée à la tension impressionnante qui émane de lui.

« Je vais prendre sa clé, déclare alors l'homme à sa droite, et qui possède les plus étranges sourcils qu'Alphonse ait jamais vus.  
— Parfait. Et vous êtes monsieur ?  
— Abarai. Renji Abarai.  
— Tenez, voici également votre clé, monsieur Abarai ».

Enchanté que tout se passe si bien jusqu'ici, Alphonse poursuit sa distribution sans incident remarquable, jusqu'à l'appel de : « Mademoiselle Yachiru Kusajishi, chambre 107 ».

« Je suis là ! », déclare une voix fluette et enfantine.  
Alphonse sursaute presque lorsque jaillit, de derrière l'épaule d'un formidable colosse au visage anguleux et couturé de vilaines cicatrices, une petite fille à la courte chevelure rose qui agite joyeusement son bras pour lui faire signe.  
« Euh... Nous ne savions pas que l'un d'entre vous allait venir avec sa fille. Voyons, elle est bien jeune : peut-être souhaitez-vous partager la même chambre qu'elle, monsieur Kusajishi ?  
— Hi ! Hi ! Ken-chan, il t'appelle Kusajishi, se marre la gamine.  
— Oh ! Excusez-moi, monsieur, ce n'est donc pas votre nom ?  
— Je me nomme Kenpachi Zaraki. Et oui, nous partagerons la même chambre. »  
Kenpachi arbore un air sérieux qui assombrit sa mine encore plus que d'habitude, alors qu'il s'efforce de châtier son langage. Le dernier sermon du sôtaichô a été le plus mémorable de tous, et il ne tient pas à se frotter de si tôt à de nouvelles remontrances à cause d'un malencontreux impair.  
« Bien. Mais... C'est bien votre fille, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Zaraki ? murmure Alphonse, d'une voix hésitante, de plus en plus décontenancé.  
— Mais non ! Je suis pas sa fille, je suis sa vice-mmf ! »  
Sous les yeux affolés d'Alphonse, Kenpachi plaque sa large main sur la bouche de Yachiru, avant qu'elle ne dévoile un aspect censé être tenu secret de leur réelle identité. Puis, il fixe le jeune homme sans rien dire, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Alphonse fait appel, de nouveau, à toute son expertise commerciale pour ne pas s'impliquer outre-mesure dans ce qui semble être une vie privée des plus complexes. S'appuyant sur une routine réconfortante, il continue, sans coup férir : « Mademoiselle Rangiku Matsumoto, chambre 109 ».

Il voit s'avancer une femme à la luxuriante chevelure auburn, dont les mèches cascadent librement sur ses épaules et encadrent un visage féminin aux traits finement dessinés, aux lèvres charnues et aux grands yeux bleus clairs. Son cœur rate un battement, et il lui tend sa clé d'une main presque tremblante. Son regard erre inconsciemment vers la poitrine opulente de la demoiselle, dont les rondeurs et la fermeté sont difficilement cachées par le corsage à lacets d'une robe blanche, à l'encolure échancrée. Il déglutit, en remarquant la tension que semblent subir les liens retenant l'avantageuse poitrine.  
« Merci, Alphonse », le remercie-t-elle, d'une voix aux chaudes tonalités.  
Il relève les yeux vers son visage et fond sous le sourire ravageur qui illumine ses iris topaze. Il ne doit son salut qu'au bruit d'un raclement de gorge, impatient et contrarié :  
« Hum ! ».  
C'est ainsi que l'attention d'Alphonse est attirée par le tout jeune homme qui se tient à côté de la sensualité faite femme, et qui lui arrive à la hauteur de la taille. Ses cheveux sont blancs comme la neige, ses yeux sont verts comme les fonds marins de la mer de corail, et il affiche un air glacial, que le froncement expressif de ses sourcils souligne de mécontentement.  
« Votre... fils, peut-être ? », s'enquiert-il alors, la mine sombre, ayant une nouvelle fois l'impression de pénétrer dans un territoire exotique, et ne pouvant pas contrôler le pincement au cœur qu'il ressent.  
Rangiku Matsumoto se penche vers l'enfant, avec un air à la fois affectueux et insolent :  
« Je me demande parfois si l'inverse n'est pas plus exact, répond-elle, facétieusement, laissant planer doute et confusion.  
— Matsumotooo ! », rouspète le concerné d'une voix grave, de façon surprenante, du moins pour Alphonse.  
Le réceptionniste décide alors de passer outre la singularité de leurs rapports et se raccroche à une vision saine de l'univers :  
« Vous voudrez sans doute partager, vous aussi, la même chambre », suppose-t-il.  
« _Quelle entreprise conciliante ! C'est la première fois que je vois les enfants accompagner leurs parents à un séminaire ! _», remarque-t-il, pour lui-même. Il est brutalement interrompu dans ses pensées par une dénégation véhémente, tenant presque du rugissement :  
« Certainement pas ! », gronde le garçon, dans une intonation vexée qui n'échappe pas à Alphonse.  
Ce dernier arbore alors un air indulgent et déclare diplomatiquement :  
« Je comprends, un grand garçon comme vous a besoin d'indépendance ».  
Tout en hochant la tête comme s'il avait tout compris, ainsi que le font les adultes envers les enfants sans voir vraiment ce qu'ils ont sous leurs yeux, il consulte son écran et continue, persistant dans un point de vue qu'il ne sait pas erroné :  
« Je vais tout de même vous attribuer des chambres communicantes, si c'est possible. Voyons... Voilà, la 207 et la 209 sont libres. Vous avez de la chance ! ».  
Avec son plus grand sourire, il tend deux nouvelles clés à Rangiku qui, charmée du quiproquo, s'en empare avec empressement en échange de la celle de la 109.  
« Nous allons être côte à côte, Tôshirô. N'est-ce pas rassurant ? dit-elle d'un ton taquin.  
— Il me faut votre nom pour l'enregistrement, jeune homme », demande alors Alphonse, très professionnel.  
Tôshirô, interloqué, offusqué, complètement dépassé par le malentendu dont il est le jouet et qu'il est trop tard pour rattraper, par la faute de sa vice-capitaine, grogne, en détournant la tête :  
« Tôshirô Hitsugaya. »  
« _Quelle tristesse que ces couples divorcés »_, pense alors Alphonse, notant la différence du nom de famille, alors que son cœur s'en trouve inexplicablement soulagé.

Il distribue le reste des chambres sans rencontrer d'autre problème, et il a retrouvé toute sa sérénité lorsqu'il informe, d'une manière automatique, provoquée par une longue habitude :  
« Le premier chiffre de votre chambre indique votre étage. L'ascenseur se trouve à droite, après l'accueil ».  
_L'ascenseur ?  
_Dans un bel ensemble, la fine fleur des Shinigamis se tourne vers Renji, comptant sur son expérience terrestre pour éclaircir le mystère. Ce dernier secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Sa mine perdue n'échappe pas à Alphonse.  
« Vous préférez peut-être l'escalier ? », demande celui-ci, haussant les épaules à cette nouvelle étrangeté, en désignant une porte à gauche de la réception.  
Tous hochent la tête, soulagés de se retrouver en terrain familier.

« Permettez-moi, alors, de faire porter vos bagages dans vos chambres ».  
_Quels bagages ?  
_Devant l'air stupéfié qu'ont pris tous les participants du séminaire "Soul Society", Alphonse réalise qu'il n'y a aucun sac, aucune valise, à leurs pieds.  
« Vous... les avez laissés dans vos voitures, peut-être ? suppose-t-il.  
— Nous sommes venus à pied, répond le naïf Jûshirô.  
— À pied ?  
— Il veut dire, à pied depuis la station d'autocar », enchaîne Renji, pour essayer de réparer la bourde.  
— Ah... ». Alphonse n'en est plus à une bizarrerie près et revient à ses moutons : « Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, l'hôtel fournit quelques échantillons de produits de toilette, et vous pouvez vous procurer le nécessaire de nuit à la boutique, si vous le désirez. Nous le mettrons sur le compte de votre société.  
— Surtout pas ! Yama-ji nous le fera payer au centuple, s'exclame un homme aux cheveux bruns, délicieusement bouclés et attachés en une queue de cheval basse par une barrette aux motifs ridiculement féminins. Maudit Kisuke, il nous a bien eus », maugrée-t-il dans sa barbe.  
Alors qu'Alphonse, cette fois-ci, ne peut plus s'empêcher d'afficher son étonnement et sa perplexité face à la réaction vive de celui qu'il a remarqué plus tôt, car il porte une écharpe de satin à l'extravagante couleur rose, et qu'il identifie comme étant monsieur Shunsui Kyôraku, ce dernier continue, prenant un air définitivement menaçant, en se penchant par dessus le comptoir :  
« Gardez-vous de nous compter des frais supplémentaires, jeune homme, compris ?  
— B-Bien, comme il vous plaira », rassure Alphonse, hâtivement, en se reculant non moins vivement.

Loin de se douter que ses clients quitteront leur enveloppe corporelle la nuit venue et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de tenue de rechange, Alphonse les regarde se diriger vers les escaliers, de plus en plus intrigué.

_Entre le premier et le second étage_

Dans la cage d'escalier, Shûhei se détend à la perspective des deux journées à venir. Loin des responsabilités qui le submergent depuis la défection de son capitaine, loin des multiples problèmes que sa division rencontre, il va pouvoir reprendre son souffle. D'autant plus qu'il songe, depuis un moment, à rendre ses nuits profitables.  
Après avoir vérifié sa clé, il grimpe rapidement quelques marches pour se porter à la hauteur d'Izuru.  
« J'ai la chambre 203, Izuru », lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, ponctuant l'expression de son prénom d'une intonation suggestive, un brin sensuelle.  
Izuru rougit violemment et hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

_Dans le couloir du premier étage_

Renji chemine le long du couloir en compagnie de son capitaine. La mauvaise humeur de ce dernier est tangible. Renji se demande comment il fait pour que son reiatsu transparaisse aussi aisément au travers du gigai. Il est clair que le seigneur Kuchiki n'éprouve aucun enthousiasme à l'idée de devoir suivre les leçons d'un humain pour apprendre à mieux diriger les soldats de sa compagnie ! Mais ce n'est pas Renji qui s'en plaindra, car ainsi, il ne se verra pas obligé, lui non plus, à une assiduité scolaire éloignée de ses habitudes. Chemin faisant, ils arrivent à la porte 101.

« Voilà votre chambre, taichô », déclare Renji, satisfait, après avoir vérifié le numéro placardé à la porte.  
Puis, ayant tourné la clé dans la serrure et entrouvert le battant, il se prépare à rejoindre son propre logement.  
« Renji, que fais-tu ? le retient son capitaine.  
— Euh...  
— Le capitaine-général ne m'a point autorisé à amener mon valet de pied. Tu seras donc mon ordonnance pour la durée de notre séjour.  
— Mais enfin, taichô...  
— Prépare-moi mon bain. Contrôle avec vigilance la température de l'eau : je n'aime pas qu'elle soit tiède, mais je déteste avoir trop chaud. Puis, tu vérifieras l'état de la literie. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans ces installations humaines. Pense à me procurer un peignoir et une serviette propres. Assure-toi de la présence de ces fameux échantillons de produits de toilette... »  
Tout en faisant la liste de ses desiderata, Byakuya pénètre dans la pièce, sans un regard pour son lieutenant, lequel lui emboîte machinalement le pas, tout en secouant la tête. « _Ces deux jours ne vont pas être de tout repos _», réalise soudain le Shinigami à la chevelure flamboyante.

_Dans la chambre 107_

Quelque soit le lieu, Kenpachi a vite fait de prendre ses aises. Ayant délaissé son gigai, en vrac sur l'épaisse moquette bleue, il sème les pièces de son uniforme de Shinigami aux quatre coins de la chambre. Les fauteuils de bois doré aux tapisseries cloutées, représentant une partie de chasse à cour, – c'est à dire, la fuite d'un pauvre renard innocent devant une meute de chiens qu'on croirait enragés – , les couvres-lits soyeux, le bureau de bois ciré où il ne s'assoira pas une seule fois de son séjour, reçoivent chacun la preuve que Kenpachi est ici chez lui, comme partout ailleurs.

« Ken-chan ! Ken-chan ! Viens voir, on peut faire pleuvoir dans la salle de bain ! ».  
En tenue d'Adam, l'homme de la onzième division pénètre dans la pièce et avise d'un œil connaisseur le ruissellement d'eau qui se déverse sur sa pupille et vice-capitaine. Rapidement, un sourire déchire son visage, ajoutant un air carnassier à ses traits : « _Ses humains, ils ont parfois des idées formidables !_ ». Sans façons, il a vite fait de rejoindre la petite Yachiru sous la douche et profite avec un délice non dissimulé des bienfaits du confort moderne.

_Au second étage, à l'entrée de la chambre 201_

Avec précaution, Sajin Komamura tourne, dans la serrure, la petite clé qui paraît si fragile dans son immense main. Il clenche doucement la poignée, puis franchit le seuil, en faisant attention de courber la tête tout en se baissant suffisamment. Ce n'est pas la première fois, depuis qu'il est arrivé au manoir de l'étang vert, qu'il manque de se cogner la tête dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il faut dire que ses deux mètres quatre-vingt huit ne sont guère compatibles avec l'architecture de la vieille bâtisse. Non seulement, la taille moyenne des humains, au Moyen-âge, était inférieure à celle d'aujourd'hui, mais encore, la sienne propre est carrément hors-norme. Heureusement, les plafonds sont à une hauteur plus que respectable. « _Curieuse logique_ », se prend-il à remarquer.  
Le voilà bientôt en train de s'observer avec attention, dans la grande glace recouvrant le mur au-dessus d'un lavabo aux luxueux robinets de cuivre jaune. Son visage, aux traits décidément peu familiers_,_ ne manque pas de l'étonner. Il tâte, d'une main prudente et déconcertée, l'endroit où aurait dû se dresser ses oreilles canines, pointues et velues, pour ne sentir sous ses doigts qu'un crâne rond, recouvert de cheveux coupés très courts, roux et drus. Sa face s'est aplatie. Plus de museau, mais à la place, un nez fin et une bouche large. Ses yeux se sont arrondis, mettant en valeur ses prunelles noires, et il voit ses pommettes saillir sous l'épiderme imberbe et sans défaut qui lui recouvre à présent les joues.  
Kisuke Urahara a fait du beau travail. Sa physionomie humaine lui paraît assez attrayante. Prolongeant son observation, il finit par rougir et se sentir gêné : il a vraiment l'impression de regarder un étranger. Frissonnant à cette sensation étrange, mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle peau, il se dépêche de l'ôter. Pourtant, c'est avec un soin presque tendre qu'il allonge le gigai sur le lit.

_Deux portes plus loin, même étage_

Le calme et le silence règnent, dans la chambre 205. Marechiyo Ômaeda, en proie à une envie naturelle, fixe, dubitativement, le siège de porcelaine des toilettes, d'une teinte mauve discutable, dont il a deviné, avec répulsion, la fonction. Il donnerait tout pour être de retour dans les quartiers des officiers de sa division, là où tout est familier et normal. Il pourrait y user sans complexe de la commodité des latrines, à la couleur blanche on ne peut plus convenable. Ici, tout est étrange, nouveau, et... barbare !

_Au premier étage, dans la chambre 109_

Un respectable quadragénaire, à la barbe précocement grisonnante et aux cheveux poivre et sel, installe avec soin, sur sa table de chevet, la photo encadrée du premier pique-nique de l'année de la famille Durand. Madame Durand, son épouse, aux joues rondes et au sourire sincère, pose, entourée de leurs deux grands garçons et de leur benjamine. L'occupant de la chambre 109 se remémore cette journée avec attendrissement, tout en caressant son ventre qui bedonne complaisamment. « _Comme ils vont me manquer pendant ces deux jours_ », soupire-t-il. Résigné, il s'adosse à la tête du lit, ouvre sa mallette et en sort plusieurs dossiers, dont il commence la lecture.

_Au rez-de-chaussée_

À la réception, après avoir enregistré l'arrivée de monsieur Charles Durand, collaborateur de la société BFFB, i.e. " Bien Faire, Faire Bien", Alphonse se relâche, fatigué tout d'un coup. Monsieur Durand, maître de stage ayant la charge de la formation des cadres de l'entreprise "La Soul Society", homme débonnaire, d'aspect aussi banal que le suggère son patronyme, semble ignorer qu'il va bientôt se retrouver confronté à des énergumènes dignes des habitants de la quatrième dimension.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Tour de table


	2. Tour de table

NB : N'oubliez pas, les traits de caractère sont un peu forcés dans cette fic. D'ailleurs, cela concerne les Shinigamis tout autant que la formation qu'ils suivent ou le monde des affaires dont ils sont censés venir. Ne vous offusquez pas des invraisemblances et laissez-vous aller.

* * *

**Étape 2** **: Tour de table**

C'est avec une stupeur béate que Charles Durand, heureux homme qui s'est vu affecter la tâche de former les cadres d'une entreprise jusqu'ici inconnue au bataillon, du nom de La Soul Society, voit arriver, en ordre dispersé, les membres de son groupe.

Empressée autour du buffet proposant un petit-déjeuner varié, la bande de jeunes gens offre une vision spectaculaire, et ses années d'expérience ne sont pas suffisantes à lui faire éviter l'étonnement.

À moins qu'il ne se soit trompé – ce qui est peu probable –, La Soul Society n'est pas une compagnie spécialisée dans les arts du spectacle ou de la mode. Et si tel était le cas, la BFFB, l'agence de formation qui l'emploie, leur aurait proposé de suivre un cursus différent, plus adapté à ce secteur.

Pourtant, il a sous les yeux des personnes qui pourraient rivaliser avec les meilleurs top-modèles du moment. « _Mon dieu, est-il possible qu'un tel homme existe _?! », ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser, en regardant la personne qui s'approche. Il s'en dégage une noblesse indéniable, sans doute l'un des cadres les plus doués de prestance qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Celui qui l'accompagne se distingue d'une manière tout aussi remarquable, si l'on envisage la couleur ahurissante de ses cheveux, d'un rouge carmin étrangement attractif. Tous les deux s'attablent non loin de Charles. Ce dernier observe un moment l'échange entre les deux hommes. Celui possédant cette chevelure à la couleur fabuleuse doit être un subalterne, car il s'affaire à servir à l'autre une assiette sur laquelle il a déposé avec soin une viennoiserie et le quartier d'orange qu'il vient d'éplucher.  
« Merci, Renji. Ressers-moi du thé, je te prie ».  
La voix est pure et porte en elle une tonalité aristocratique indiscutable. L'homme est habitué à commander, le dénommé Renji à lui obéir, s'il en croit la vitesse avec laquelle il s'exécute.

L'attention de Charles Durand est dérangée par le rire joyeux d'une femme dont le physique est à tomber par terre. Sa coquette robe blanche met en valeur des formes plus que généreuses. Plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'années, Charles se serait volontiers laisser prendre au piège de ses charmes. Mais il est marié, père de trois enfants, heureux en ménage, et il a passé l'âge.  
Picorant par-ci par-là dans le buffet, la jolie rousse profite pleinement de ce qui lui est offert. Un éphèbe à l'attrait ténébreux l'accompagne, si tant est qu'on apprécie l'obscurité et le danger que sa physionomie suggère. Le numéro 69, tatoué sur sa joue, est d'une signification des plus ambiguë. Le dernier membre du trio qu'ils forment, un homme d'apparence plus mûre, a gardé, pour une raison mystérieuse, ses lunettes de soleil. Mais, avec ses favoris, ses fines moustaches et la coupe rase de ses cheveux, il faut bien reconnaître qu'elles s'harmonisent merveilleusement avec son allure digne d'un yakuza.  
Charles Durand s'agite sur sa chaise et se dit, une fois encore, que certains des participants de ce stage ne dépareraient pas parmi les acteurs d'un film d'action, voire d'horreur.

Justement, il lui est difficile de ne pas remarquer, près du comptoir chargé de victuailles, le géant – sa taille doit atteindre un record mondial –, dont les gestes maladroits frôlent à chaque instant la catastrophe. À quelques pas de lui, un homme aux étonnants cheveux bleus a abusé du maquillage, semble-t-il, si bien que ses pupilles mordorées transpercent quiconque croisent leur regard. Un frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Charles. Rien que de voir ce visage provoque en lui un étrange malaise. Cette sensation est amplifiée par la présence de la jeune fille à qui l'homme aboie – il n'y a pas d'autre mot qui convient – des ordres, tout en désignant, d'un doigt à l'ongle horriblement long, les plats qu'il désire. La demoiselle s'empresse de le contenter, sans broncher, ponctuant son office d'un "tout de suite, Mayuri-sama", exagérément soumis. La gêne de Charles s'accroît lorsqu'il avise la longueur de sa jupe, trop courte, juge-t-il, pour être décente, et qu'il s'interroge sur la véritable nature de leurs rapports.

Les deux personnes suivantes qui, leurs assiettes garnies, viennent de s'installer à une table éloignée, gagneraient, pour leur bien à toutes les deux, à ne jamais être vues ensemble. Charles Durand n'a jamais vu un homme et une femme aussi mal assortis. Chacun semble être là pour mettre en valeur les défauts de l'autre ! Elle, d'apparence délicate, minuscule, au visage de poupée. Lui, énorme, obèse, portant, avec ostentation et vulgarité, un collier d'or au cou, renforçant son air patibulaire. Et Charles, de se faire la réflexion suivante : « _Le patron de la Soul Society est un homme bien large d'esprit, pour accepter une telle excentricité parmi ses collaborateurs_ », sans se douter que la réalité est bien différente !

Son esprit agité s'accorde enfin un répit, lorsqu'il remarque trois femmes discutant dans l'allée, dont il ne trouve rien à redire à première vue. Celle qui lui fait face, d'ailleurs, est vêtue d'un tailleur à la coupe très classique, et ses lunettes ajoutent encore à son aspect de femme d'affaires. L'une d'entre elles est peut-être un peu grande, mais rien d'anormal. « _Eh bien voilà ! _», se réjouit Charles, « _il y en a bien qui correspondent au modèle du genre_ ».  
Cependant, la troisième se retourne et lui sourit, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Il se sent soudain à l'étroit dans sa peau, sans s'en expliquer la raison, puis il remarque, médusé, la tresse majestueuse, d'une longueur époustouflante, qu'elle porte devant elle, au lieu de pendre dans son dos, comme le bon sens l'exige !  
Charles Durand se désespère de plus en plus, doutant de faire le poids parmi tant de beautés, d'excentricités et de disgrâces.

Confirmant l'ambiance insolite, c'est avec une stupéfaction ravivée qu'il constate la présence d'une fillette jugée sur l'épaule d'un homme à la corpulence peu commune et à la coiffure non moins singulière. Charles Durand cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais la gamine aux cheveux roses est toujours là, ainsi que les pics rayonnants qui encadrent la figure masculine déformée par des cicatrices et un sourire peu aimable. Il a cru à une bizarre plaisanterie lorsqu'on lui a annoncé la participation de deux enfants, mais il en a un là, sous les yeux. Et, à en croire ses dossiers, eux aussi sont des cadres de cette compagnie de plus en plus intrigante qu'est La Soul Society !  
Charles Durand perd définitivement son assurance initiale. De toute sa carrière, il n'a jamais eu affaire à des génies, et les personnalités qui vont et viennent du buffet aux tables sortent tellement du lot qu'il s'attend à tout pour la suite.

Trois échantillons de ce curieux groupe s'avancent d'ailleurs vers lui. Charles Durand, faisant son profit de ses observations précédentes, se fait fort de rester impassible, et ce n'est pas l'écharpe de soie rose qui pend négligemment au cou de l'un d'entre eux qui va le perturber outre mesure. Ni le fait que deux, parmi les trois, ont les cheveux blancs sans que l'âge ne l'explique. Il est suffisamment cultivé pour savoir que la maladie, une émotion violente ou un défaut de pigmentation peuvent provoquer cet état. Même la seconde preuve de la présence d'enfants à cette formation ne le déstabilise pas. Non... Seulement, à la faveur d'un mouvement d'air, il s'aperçoit de l'incroyable longueur de la chevelure de l'un deux ! « _Avoir une chevelure exubérante fait-il partie d'un des critères de recrutement des employés de La Soul Society_ ? », se demande- t-il, éberlué. Il reste là, bouche bée, alors que le trio s'attable à ses côtés.

« Y aurait-il un problème, monsieur Durand ? », interroge le propriétaire des fantastiques mèches blanches.  
« _Non, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes »_, voudrait répondre Charles, ironiquement. « _Je m'apprête à vous initier aux subtilités du management, alors que tous, autant que vous êtes, êtes tout, sauf subtils._ » Mais il se reprend, car l'humble enseignant se défend de juger les gens selon leurs apparences. Le sourire chaleureux qui lui est adressé le rassure. Il aimerait, cependant, avoir eu la jugeote de n'avoir pas déjà mis son badge, car il se trouve maintenant en situation d'infériorité, étant le seul à ne pas connaître le nom de ses interlocuteurs.  
« Aucun, affirme-t-il. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance », salue-t-il, par réflexe.  
Et subitement, le monde de Charles Durand retrouve sa normalité. L'homme aux longs cheveux s'empresse de se présenter, ainsi que le ferait tout chargé de clientèle expérimenté :  
« Je m'appelle Jûshirô Ukitake. Voici Shunsui Kyôraku et Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Je suis également heureux de vous rencontrer.  
— Enchanté, fait le dénommé Kyôraku, porteur de l'écharpe rose.  
— Moi de même, enchaîne le troisième, le petit Tôshirô, avec un air trop sérieux pour son âge.  
— Dites-moi, je suis curieux, s'enhardit à demander Charles en s'adressant à Tôshirô. De quel secteur de votre entreprise avez-vous la charge ?  
— De la comptabilité et des finances, répond l'enfant, sans ciller.  
— C'est une position extraordinaire, à votre âge.  
— Ouais, acquiesce Tôshirô, en détournant la tête, gêné.  
— Ah, ah ! glousse Jûshirô, quelque peu embarrassé.  
— Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu notre sous-directeur du département des fusions et acquisitions », rajoute Shunsui, pince-sans-rire.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installe pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles chacun s'absorbe dans la poursuite de son petit-déjeuner. Charles ne manque pas de remarquer les fréquents coups d'œil que Tôshirô jette à l'endroit où se trouve une jeune fille de petite taille, aux grands yeux tristes et incertains. « _Ah, il est amoureux ! _». Le cœur paternel de Charles s'émeut. « _Comme c'est mignon, et tout à fait approprié pour son âge_ », se dit-il, réjoui de trouver dans l'impressionnant génie une faiblesse le rapprochant du commun des mortels.

C'est ainsi qu'ayant passé outre les quelques extravagances du groupe, Charles se retrouve tout heureux de la suite de la conversation, civile et classique pour des étrangers venant de faire connaissance.  
Lorsque le moment arrive de se rendre dans la salle de réunion qui leur a été réservée, il a récupéré toute sa confiance en lui. Suivi de la troupe complète des cadres de La Soul Society, il pénètre dans la pièce et s'installe à une extrémité de la grande table ovale, sans se douter que ses surprises sont loin d'être terminées.

Tout le monde trouve sa place, les badges au nom de chacun circulent, Charles Durand s'enquiert d'éventuels absents, puis, après une courte introduction, entame le vif du sujet.

« Je vous propose de commencer par un tour de table. Nous débuterons par vous, monsieur Abarai, et nous continuerons dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. »  
Pourquoi avoir choisi Renji, alors que tant d'autres personnalités se démarquent ? Charles Durand n'y peut rien, cette chevelure écarlate attire irrésistiblement son regard.

Ledit Renji est tout d'abord étonné, puis enthousiasmé : « _Je ne me doutais pas qu'il y aurait des exercices physiques, chouette_ ! ». Il se lève donc et s'apprête à s'exécuter – même s'il reste perplexe quand à la signification d'un tel exercice –, quand monsieur Durand intervient :

« Monsieur Abarai, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous lever.  
— Comment voulez-vous que je fasse le tour de la table si je ne me lève pas ? », rétorque Renji, d'un bon sens à toute épreuve.  
Charles Durand prend le temps de quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas, puis explique, légèrement déstabilisé :  
« Euh, je voulais dire, vous allez vous présenter, chacun à votre tour, vous et l'activité dont vous avez la charge, de façon à ce que nous fassions plus ample connaissance.  
— Ah ! Ben, fallait le dire tout de suite », s'exclame Renji, en se rasseyant.

Quelques rires fusent, à peine étouffés. Byakuya, à côté de son étourdi de jeune officier, exhale un soupir désespéré, et d'autres, d'un hochement de la tête, assurent leur ami que cette méprise est tout à fait compréhensible : ils auraient fait la même ! Charles Durand se demande, tout à coup, dans quel univers il vient d'entrer.

Le but de la manœuvre devenu maintenant clair pour tous, les Shinigamis, dûment chapitrés par le Sôtaichô avant de partir, se remémorent rapidement les fonctions qu'ils sont censés occuper. Les plus anciens ne sont pas sans imaginer Kisuke Urahara, ricanant derrière son éventail et prenant du bon temps dans la transformation de leurs divisions en départements d'entreprise humaine.

Volontaire désigné, Renji commence :  
« Renji Abarai, sous-directeur de la sixième division, publicité et marketing ».  
Voilà, son tour est passé, il va pouvoir rêvasser à son aise tout en faisant semblant d'écouter. Par chance, Monsieur Durand n'a pas l'air du genre contrariant ni autoritaire. Ces deux jours vont peut-être se passer beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'a craint.

Puis, les présentations se succèdent les unes aux autres :  
« Shûhei Hisagi, sous-directeur de la neuvième division, courrier et communication interne », annonce Shûhei, d'un ton assuré et rempli d'efficacité, étant donné que ce domaine lui est suffisamment familier.

À sa gauche, Izuru, intimidé, prononce d'une voix hésitante :  
« Izuru Kira, sous-directeur de la troisième division, informatique et réseau d'entreprise. »  
Le cœur du Shinigami bat à cent à l'heure. Il n'a pas eu la même chance que Shûhei dans l'attribution des secteurs et n'a pas la moindre notion de ce que le sien peut recouvrir. « _Pourvu que Monsieur Durand ne me pose pas de question _», stresse-t-il, en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise, espérant passer inaperçu.  
Charles Durand, quant à lui, comprend pourquoi, malgré sa blondeur et ses beaux yeux d'aigue-marine, il n'a pas remarqué le jeune homme dans la salle du restaurant. La discrétion d'Izuru Kira fait tache parmi ses collègues, jusqu'à le rendre transparent. Charles se rappelle que les informaticiens ne sont pas reconnus pour leurs qualités communicatives et apprécie à sa juste valeur un comportement enfin conforme au standard.

La personne qui suit est celle-là même qui faisait l'objet de l'intérêt du jeune Tôshirô, pendant le petit-déjeuner.

« Momo Hinamori, sous-directrice de la cinquième division, relations clientèle, service après-vente », marmonne-t-elle, en baissant la tête, d'un air déprimé.  
Charles Durand l'entend à peine mais renonce à la faire répéter. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, la pauvre petite à l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer !

« Tôshirô Hitsugaya, directeur de la dixième division, comptabilité, finances et service achats », récite son voisin, d'un ton mécanique, en couvant d'un regard inquiet sa voisine.  
Charles Durand pardonne bien volontiers au jeune garçon l'incorrection de son attitude. « _L'amour, n'est-ce pas..._ », lui chuchote son cœur tendre de père.

« Rangiku Matsumoto, sous-directrice de la dixième division. Je m'occupe plus particulièrement du service achats », précise la jolie rousse, avec un sourire entendu.

Charles Durand a juste le temps de s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle ils ont numéroté leurs divisions que la femme à la natte somptueuse – même si elle est devant – enchaîne :

« Retsu Unohana, directrice de la quatrième division, service médical et logistique.  
— Voilà une association peu commune, interrompt Charles.  
— Certes », acquiesce sobrement le capitaine Unohana, non sans envoyer des ondes menaçantes à celui qui ose critiquer ainsi l'ordre des choses.  
Charles se le tient pour dit et reporte son attention sur la personne suivante :

« Isane Kotetsu, sous-directrice de la quatrième division, se présente-elle, docilement.  
— Tetsuzaemon Iba, sous-directeur de la septième division, développement produits et études de marché, indique l'homme à l'allure de gangster, avec un sérieux remarquable.  
— Sajin Komamura, directeur de la septième division.  
— Soi Fon, directrice de la deuxième division, surveillance du marché et de la concurrence.  
— Marechiyo Ômaeda, sous-directeur de la deuxième division. »

Les présentations se sont déroulées sans trop d'accrocs jusque-là, lorsque, sans crier gare, on frôle la catastrophe :  
« Kenpachi Zaraki, directeur de la onzième division, suppression de la concurrence. »

Un vent froid parcourt la tablée, la nature du capitaine Zaraki l'a emporté ! À plusieurs places de là, le capitaine Kuchiki ferme les yeux avec dédain.

« Woof ! », fait le capitaine Komamura, histoire de rappeler à l'ordre l'imprudent, et prêt à tout pour faire respecter les consignes que le sôtaichô leur a donné.  
« Oh ! », sursaute, peu gracieusement, Charles, qui sent comme un malaise s'installer.  
— Hi hi, Ken-chan s'est trompé », se moque la petite Yachiru, assise à côté.

C'est alors que, remarquant la fillette, la lumière se fait dans l'esprit affûté de Charles, qui voit, soulagé, l'univers reprendre forme :  
« Ah ! Vous voulez dire, fusions et acquisitions, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Zaraki ?  
— Ouais ! C'est ça, fait Kenpachi, sans se troubler.  
— Quelle curieuse façon de s'exprimer », commente Charles, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Kenpachi hausse les épaules en grimaçant, parce que, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait pas ici. Le petit homme n'y est pour rien, mais il reçoit de plein fouet toute l'hostilité du Shinigami. Charles Durand s'arme de courage, car la personne suivante n'est pas plus réjouissante, et il sent venir un problème qu'il aimerait pourtant bien ignorer.

« Mayuri Kurotsuchi, directeur de la douzième division, recherche et développement technologique.  
— Monsieur Kurotsuchi, ne serait-il pas judicieux que vous ôtiez vos écouteurs ? ».  
Charles a choisi ses mots avec soin afin de ne pas contrarier l'homme, mais en vérité, que celui-ci n'ait pas retiré son walkman lui semble être le comble de l'impolitesse.  
« Pas si vous voulez que je vous entende », rétorque Mayuri, en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire : "de quoi je me mêle".  
Instinctivement, Charles sent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas insister. Reléguant ce mystère en arrière-plan, il enjoint sa voisine de poursuivre, d'un signe du menton.  
« Nemu Kurotsuchi, sous-directrice de la douzième division.  
— Kurotsuchi... Vous êtes parents ? s'étonne Charles.  
— Je l'ai créée, déclare Mayuri, avec fierté.  
— Cré...Créée ?  
— C'est ma fille, si vous voulez.  
— Si je v-veux ?!  
— Oui. »

Charles sent qu'il va perdre sa santé mentale d'une seconde à l'autre, quand, heureusement, il s'aperçoit que c'est le tour de la femme en tailleur. « _Je ne risque aucune surprise avec celle-ci_ », s'encourage-t-il.

« Nanao Ise, sous-directrice de la huitième division, commerces et distribution. Et l'homme qui bavarde avec son voisin sans rien écouter est mon directeur, Shunsui Kyôraku », ajoute-t-elle, décochant au fautif, assis à sa gauche, un regard punitif derrière ses lunettes.  
Ce dernier, ayant le bon ton de paraître embarrassé, hoche de la tête, en s'excusant :  
« Nanao-chan, il n'y a pas de mal, puisque toi, tu es là. »  
« _Non, décidément, ce ne sont pas des excuses »_, se dit Charles. « _Le manque de motivation du personnel de La Soul Society pourrait bien s'expliquer par l'attitude relâchée de la direction _», analyse-t-il, un peu effrayé par l'ampleur du problème.  
« Jûshirô Ukitake, directeur de la treizième division, prospects et fidélisation clientèle.  
— Byakuya Kuchiki, directeur de la sixième division, ratio... , pardon, publicité et marketing », termine le capitaine Kuchiki, passablement énervé par toute cette mascarade, ce qui explique que sa langue ait fourché quand il s'est retenu de citer la ô combien merveilleuse devise de sa division : "rationalité noble et pure".

Charles Durand respire. Il est déjà dans un état de fatigue avancé, mais au moins, ce tour de table trop fantasque est enfin terminé. Pourtant, il n'a pas manqué de noter des manques dans la hiérarchie. En homme possédant la conscience professionnelle que ses collègues admirent, il s'en inquiète :

« Trois de vos directeurs sont absents, c'est fort regrettable. S'ils sont intéressés, ils pourraient participer à une autre sess...  
— Pas la peine, ils nous ont trahis », coupent, dans une bel ensemble et l'air plus sombre que jamais, Kira, Shûhei et Momo.  
— Trahis ? Quelle drôle de manière de dire ! reprend Charles, une fois encore. Vous savez, continue-t-il pour rasséréner les jeunes subalternes démoralisés, à votre niveau, il n'est pas rare de succomber aux chasseurs de têtes(1). »  
Tous les Shinigamis relèvent la tête vers lui, en arborant un air d'incrédulité totale. « _Monsieur Durand connaîtrait-il l'existence des Hollows ? _», s'interrogent-ils.

« Est-ce également le cas pour votre sous-directeur, monsieur Ukitake ? demande le respectable maître de formation, sans s'apercevoir de la commotion que sa remarque a engendré.  
— Non, il est mort, renseigne Jûshirô, sombrement, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le remplacer, complète-t-il, avec tristesse.  
— Mon dieu ! Toutes mes condoléances, monsieur Ukitake », s'exclame Charles, du fond du cœur, impressionné par une telle fidélité, si peu en accord avec la dure réalité du monde du travail.

La main devant la bouche, Charles toussote, alors qu'il essaie de trouver le moyen d'enchaîner sur la suite de son programme. Échouant à restaurer une ambiance détendue, il décide de se lever pour se diriger vers le tableau, installé au fond de la salle, et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Nous allons, à présent, passer en revue les quatre types de comportement, et la manière de s'adapter à chacun d'eux pour assurer une attitude favorable... ».

Au terme de son discours, la participation des stagiaires a été nulle, malgré ses multiples tentatives, à deux exceptions près. Pourtant, Charles aurait préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent :

« Façons d'hypocrites », a ronchonné Kenpachi, dont les méthodes s'accordent mal avec ces délicates analyses de comportement.  
« Baby-sitting », a souligné Byakuya, qui n'a pas l'intention de tenir ses soldats par la main pour en obtenir le meilleur.  
Parmi quelques exemples typiques, le formateur, désabusé, a également noté messieurs Ukitake et Kyôraku, qui se sont absorbés dans une conversation ravivant les souvenirs de leurs jeunesse ; monsieur Abarai, qui n'a même pas fait l'effort de chasser la torpeur qui l'a envahi (mais Charles ne peut pas savoir que Renji récupère de la fatigue accumulée depuis la veille, car il ne s'est pas couché de bonne heure, service du capitaine oblige) ; et mademoiselle Soi Fon, qui a pris consciencieusement quelques notes. Charles se serait bien félicité de ce demi-succès, si ce n'était les coups d'œil horrifiés que son voisin, monsieur Ômaeda, lui a jeté sans cesse. Le respectable quadragénaire ne veut surtout pas penser à ce qu'implique cet effroi, ni à la mise en œuvre que ses conseils tout simples semblent suggérer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

La matinée s'achève sur la présentation du programme de l'après-midi. Malgré l'évident désintérêt de chacun pour la théorie, le maître de stage, sa fierté et sa réputation en jeu, se fait fort de faire naître la passion et la reconnaissance de tous envers son enseignement avisé, par des jeux de simulation qui exigeront la collaboration active des cadres de la Soul Society.

Résolument optimiste, Charles annonce, sur un ton propice à stimuler le nerf auditif du moins attentif de ses auditeurs :  
« Cet après-midi, vous allez vous exercer à mettre en pratique ce que nous avons vu ce matin, par le biais de petites mises en scène. Cela se passera sous forme d'entretien, où l'un de vous confiera à l'autre une tâche dont il ne veut pas, à priori.  
— Oh ! s'exclame Shunsui, on va jouer la comédie ? »  
Charles se réjouit, car il vient d'émoustiller l'intérêt de son élève le plus indolent !  
« Oui, en quelque sorte. Le rôle de l'un d'entre vous sera de tout mettre en œuvre pour que son partenaire reparte motivé pour exécuter son travail, alors que celui de l'autre, sera de tout faire pour avancer des raisons lui permettant de refuser.  
— On pourra refuser ?! réagit Renji, avec joie et surprise, sans apercevoir l'œil noir que lui jette Byakuya.  
— C'est même recommandé pour que l'exercice soit efficace, confirme Charles, ravi que l'état comateux de son favori l'ait quitté. Chacun de vous va préparer une tâche faisant partie de son domaine d'activité, continue-t-il, avec entrain, cela vous facilitera les choses et sera plus réaliste... Un problème ? », demande-t-il, quand tous les Shinigamis affichent un visage préoccupé.

« _Réaliste_ ? », gémit Izuru, intérieurement, « _Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir_ ». Tous, à des degrés divers, s'interrogent sur leurs capacités à inventer quelque chose de suffisamment crédible, maudissent le Sôtaichô de leur faire subir cela, et promettent les pires tourments au responsable de leur malheur, Kisuke Urahara. À l'autre bout du monde, l'ex-capitaine du Gotei éternue(2) et pense à ses ex-collègues, avec un sourire satisfait.  
N'obtenant qu'un lourd silence pour toute réponse, Charles, à nouveau perdu dans des spéculations variées, précise, espérant apporter une clarté qui semble nécessaire :  
« Il peut s'agir d'un travail passé, dans lequel vous avez eu des difficultés, ou bien à venir. Ce n'est pas forcément une tâche confiée à l'un de vos subordonnés. Cela peut être, également, une demande de collaboration de quelqu'un d'un autre service. Dans ce cas, la personne dont vous demandez l'assistance émettra des objections qui pourront concerner son service. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, il s'agira pour vous, de faire ressortir les raisons pour lesquelles il serait à l'avantage de votre interlocuteur d'accepter, et de le convaincre. Le but étant que son intérêt soit éveillé, et qu'elle y voie un profit d'ordre personnel. Des questions ? ».

Il n'y a aucune question. Byakuya arbore un visage plus fermé que jamais. L'utilité de l'exercice lui échappe complètement : personne ne lui a jamais rien refusé !

« Retrouvons-nous ici, après le déjeuner. Vous aurez une heure pour préparer, puis nous tirerons les paires au sort ».

L'horloge de la salle affiche midi. Charles annonce la fin du cours, et les Shinigamis rejoignent la salle du restaurant dans un brouhaha soulagé.

**Fin du chapitre deux**

* * *

(1) les chasseurs de tête : ce sont des personnes spécialisées dans le recrutement de professionnels hautement qualifié. Ils peuvent en arriver à débaucher le personnel spécialisé et compétent d'une société, pour le compte d'une autre entreprise, sur la promesse d'un meilleur salaire ou de conditions d'emploi plus profitables.

(2) Clin d'œil : J'ai hésité, ici, parce qu'en France, c'est lorsqu'on a « l'oreille qui siffle », qu'on dit que quelqu'un parle en mal de nous. Mais étant donné que Kisuke Urahara vit au Japon, je l'ai fait « éternuer ». (^^) Je trouve ces petites différences de culture assez rigolotes.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Jeux de scène


	3. Jeux de scène

En fin de chapitre, vous trouverez une petite élucubration sur les statistiques de la fic, avec l'aimable participation des capitaines Unohana et Kurotsuchi, intitulée :  
"N'hésitez pas à ne rien dire, les chiffres révéleront la vérité !"

* * *

**Étape 3 : Jeux de scène**

Charles Durand, maître de stage, employé par la BFFB pour assurer la formation des cadres de La Soul Society, regarde l'assemblée de ses élèves d'un air satisfait. Après le déjeuner, les Shinigamis sont revenus dans la salle, et chacun a préparé une requête.

Les duos ont été tirés au sort. L'un va être le demandeur, l'autre l'exécuteur. Charles rappelle :

« Le rôle de l'exécuteur est d'émettre des objections face à la requête. Le demandeur doit obtenir de l'exécuteur qu'il reparte motivé pour exécuter ce qu'il avait pourtant décidé de ne pas faire. Étant donné que celui qui a le rôle d'exécuteur se voit attribuer une fonction qui n'est pas la sienne d'ordinaire, celui qui a le rôle du demandeur présentera rapidement à son partenaire le poste qu'est censé occuper l'exécuteur, et son partenaire est invité à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui semblent utiles pour remplir son rôle.»

Devant le tableau, deux chaises ont été installées, l'une en face de l'autre. La première paire s'avance.

_Méthode Kuchiki (D) vs méthode Kira (E)__ : _(1)

« Par un heureux hasard, c'est justement au service informatique que ma requête s'adresse. Je n'ai donc point besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? », fait le capitaine Kuchiki devant un vice-capitaine Kira qui grince des dents au mot "heureux" et n'ose pas nier.

D'emblée, il est clair pour tout le monde que, bien que le seigneur Kuchiki n'ait manifesté aucun enthousiasme à l'idée de participer à ce séminaire, il est venu préparé. Rien, pas même une idiotie humaine, ne lui fera perdre la face.

« Je souhaite avoir la liste de tous les clients dont le profil est indiqué ici », explique Byakuya en indiquant le document dans sa main, « ainsi que l'évolution de leur comportement d'achat au cours de l'année écoulée. Je ne vois point de réelle difficulté à cette demande, dont tu trouveras tous les détails dans ce dossier. »  
Byakuya tend à Izuru la chemise qu'il a préparée. Par réflexe, ce dernier la prend sans émettre d'objection.  
« Merci », fait même Izuru.  
Il a déjà tout oublié de la façon dont il doit tenir son rôle, subjugué par l'aisance de Byakuya.  
« Nous sommes mardi. J'estime qu'un jour est amplement suffisant, j'attends donc un résultat pour jeudi matin. Sommes-nous d'accord ?  
— Euh... fait Izuru qui se rappelle alors qu'il ne doit pas se soumettre ainsi et essaie de profiter de l'ouverture que son partenaire vient, si délicatement, de lui fournir.  
— Est-ce trop tôt ? poursuit Byakuya, sans lui laisser le temps d'approfondir, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ». Byakuya adresse un regard glacial et menaçant à Izuru, lui signalant qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire durer plus que nécessaire cette farce. « Enfin, soit, je te laisse deux jours, reprend-il.  
— Merci », répète Izuru, souhaitant être à mille lieues de là.

Byakuya Kuchiki : victorieux, Izuru Kira : vaincu_._

L'entretien a été mené en deux temps, trois mouvements. Charles tente, cependant, de placer quelques conseils judicieux :

« Je vois que vous avez une autorité naturelle, qui laisse peu de place à l'échange, monsieur Kuchiki. Rappelez-vous les quatre types de comportement dont nous avons parlé, ce matin. Devant ceux qui sont peu motivés, peu assurés ou dont la compétence est moindre, il vous faut écouter leurs contestations ou leur crainte. S'ils sont passifs, vous devez prendre sur vous de générer leurs questions. Sinon, vous n'irez pas bien loin : vos collaborateurs abandonneront rapidement tout effort, ils n'évolueront pas. »

Un regard empli de dédain de la part du seigneur Kuchiki accueille les considérations éclairées de Charles Durand ; Izuru Kira se fait le plus petit possible car, selon lui, c'est de sa faute si la prestation du capitaine Kuchiki est critiquée ; et la deuxième paire se met en place.

Charles déglutit, singulièrement affecté par l'étrangeté de la scène. Les deux hommes n'ont absolument par l'air des cadres qu'ils sont censés être !

_Méthode Zaraki (D) vs méthode Hisagi (E) :_

« Hisagi ! J'ai toujours eu envie de me mesurer à toi, commence Kenpachi.  
— J'ai toujours préféré m'abstenir, rétorque Shûhei.  
— Allons, ne dis pas ça, alors que moi, je m'en ferais une telle joie ! Enfin, bref, on n'est pas là pour ça, hein ! fait Kenpachi, avec un clin d'œil à son vis-à-vis. Ma requête s'adresse au service comptable. T'as besoin de tuyaux ?  
— Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.  
— Tant mieux, parce que j'ai rien d'un comptable, moi ! Alors... ». Kenpachi regarde la feuille qu'il tient à la main et entreprend studieusement de la lire : « Il s'agit du projet de fusion de nos deux sociétés Machin et Untel, en une seule, la société Trucmuche. Il me faudrait connaître précisément les avantages fiscaux que nous en obtiendrions, ainsi que les incidences comptables que l'opération engendrerait. »

Shûhei, un instant éberlué par la précision de la requête venant d'un homme aussi rustre que Kenpachi, qu'il n'imagine pas être un grand connaisseur du monde des affaires, remarque le hochement de tête du capitaine Ukitake, qui a tout l'air d'une mère inquiète surveillant la performance de son enfant sur scène. Rassuré, car il sait maintenant que l'idée n'émane pas de Kenpachi, il n'hésite pas à avancer ses arguments, certain qu'il ne trouvera en face aucun répondant.

« Il est trop tôt pour envisager les impacts comptables d'une fusion qui n'est qu'à l'état de projet», affirme-t-il.  
— Ouais, j'aurais été étonné que ce soit si simple, avec toi », ronchonne Kenpachi, en retour.  
Un temps, Kenpachi a l'air ennuyé. Il baisse la tête, se gratte le menton, et semble réfléchir. Mais très vite, il se redresse et affiche une détermination nouvelle.  
« Décidément, toutes ces complications ne me ressemblent pas, prévient-il. Trop tôt, tu dis ? Hé, hé ! L'expérience m'a appris qu'il faut jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille, dès le début. À trop traîner, on risque la défaite. »  
Shûhei fronce les sourcils. Il a soudain l'impression qu'un mur vient de se dresser devant lui.  
« D'ailleurs, reprend Kenpachi, avec un sourire rusé, je serais ravi que nous échangions "nos opinions'' sur ce sujet en salle d'entraînement. »  
Shûhei écarquille les yeux. À mots couverts, le capitaine de la onzième division vient de le menacer d'un duel s'il n'obtempère pas !  
« C'est inutile, je suis convaincu », s'empresse d'assurer Shûhei, qui souhaite éviter à tout prix l'affrontement que Kenpachi désire.

Kenpachi Zaraki : victorieux, Shûhei Hisagi : vaincu.

« Qu'est-ce que la salle d'entraînement ? interroge Charles, qui a eu l'impression d'assister à une conversation dans un langage dont il ne connaîtrait pas la clef.  
— Le dojo, répond Kenpachi, en se tournant vers lui, découvrant toutes ses dents.  
— Hum... »  
Charles, pendant quelques secondes, s'accroche avec force à la solidité du monde réel. Son cerveau lui envoie enfin une idée sinon crédible, du moins rassurante : « Je vois, un échange physique plutôt que verbal... Inhabituel, mais intéressant ». Puis il enchaîne rapidement sur la suite : « Vous n'avez pas manqué de saluer Monsieur Hisagi, - même si c'était en des termes assez particuliers, je dois dire -, la compétence de votre interlocuteur s'est rapidement vue, et vous avez réagi en conséquence : votre performance est notable, monsieur Zaraki. Néanmoins, vous avez laissé le délai de la réalisation dans le doute. Si vous n'y prenez pas garde, Monsieur Hisagi pourra faire traîner votre étude le temps qu'il lui plaira. »

À ces mots, Shûhei se fend d'un sourire, Kenpachi grogne, et Charles s'abstient de tout autre commentaire. Il se tourne vers le duo suivant.

Par opposition à la scène précédente, le spectacle réjouit l'œil de Charles, même si la présence d'une enfant n'est pas spécialement attendue dans ce genre de circonstance.

_Méthode Yachiru (D) vs méthode Isane (E) :_

« Coucou, chantonne la petite.  
— Bonjour, Yachiru, fait sa partenaire, un air indulgent sur le visage.  
— Alors moi, je m'adresse au responsable du personnel, informe Yachiru, très sérieuse.  
— Je suis prête, déclare Isane.  
— J'ai là la liste du personnel d'une société que nous allons racheter, il me faut au plus vite un projet de reclassement. »  
« _Le capitaine Ukitake est venu à la rescousse de ceux de la onzième_ », juge Isane, amusée.  
« Comme tu y vas ! Au plus vite... Ce n'est pas chose aisée, tu sais.  
— Oh, allez ! Dis, dis, dis », insiste Yachiru, qui se tend vers Isane et la regarde, des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
Isane met toute sa volonté à soutenir ces deux mirettes farceuses, retient difficilement un sourire, et baisse enfin la tête, définitivement perdue.

Yachiru Kusajishi : victorieuse, Isane Kotetsu : vaincue.

Charles reste un moment sidéré par la rapidité de l'entrevue et la façon si peu conventionnelle avec laquelle s'est déroulé l'échange. « _Que dire_ ? », essaie-t-il de penser. À part l'introduction, rien de ce qu'il a enseigné au matin n'a figuré dans l'entretien.

« Rappelez vous, le but n'est pas de décourager mais de motiver », finit-il par déclarer.

Brusquement, une tension effarante émane du petit corps de la gamine, et la mine espiègle s'est envolée pour faire place à un dard perçant.  
« J'ai gagné, non ? riposte-t-elle.  
— Certes », ne peut que capituler Charles, qui sent un courant d'air froid lui glacer le dos. « Les deux personnes suivantes sont prêtes ? », s'enquiert-il pour passer au plus vite à autre chose.

C'est alors que le capitaine de la huitième division se tourne vers sa vice-capitaine, tout sourire :  
« Nanao-chan ?  
— Euh, c'est à vous de jouer monsieur Kyôraku, contredit Charles.  
— Elle est heureuse de me remplacer et j'avoue, à ma grande honte, qu'elle fait bien mieux l'affaire que moi, n'est-ce pas, Nanao-chan ?  
— Où avez-vous vu que j'en étais heureuse ? Vous pourriez assumer vos responsabilités, de temps en temps.  
— Allons, Nanao-chan, aurais-je fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu pour que tu sois si méchante avec moi ?  
— Ne faites pas l'enfant, et allez vous rendre utile ! »

Nanao Ise : victorieuse, Shunsui Kyôraku : vaincu, sans même qu'il y ait eu combat.

Pendant ce temps, Iba, sans attendre l'issue évidente de leur altercation, a pris les devants et s'est tranquillement installé sur l'une des deux chaises. Il est bientôt rejoint par Shunsui, défait par la fermeté de sa vice-capitaine.

Devant les yeux ébahis de l'assistance des Shinigamis, Tetsuzaemon, un doigt sur ses lunettes, prenant l'air d'un parfait dirigeant, débute leur extraordinaire duo :

_Méthode Iba (D) vs méthode Kyôraku (E) :_

« Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'octroyer un peu de votre temps, Monsieur Kyôraku.  
— Je t'en prie, mais fais vite. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
— D'études technologiques. Je vous en dis plus ?  
— Alors, pourquoi ne pas plutôt faire venir monsieur Kurotsuchi ? Ce serait plus simple.  
— Je n'y peux rien. Le sort vous a désigné, Monsieur Kyôraku.  
— Ah, je n'ai jamais eu de chance. Je t'écoute...  
— Merci. Nos études ont montré qu'il existe un créneau qui mérite d'être mieux exploité, dû à l'insécurité grandissante. Nous aimerions donc développer une nouvelle gamme de produits couvrant le secteur de la protection de l'individu. Voici une énumération exhaustive des différentes armes d'auto-défense se trouvant actuellement sur le marché. Nous voudrions connaître l'efficacité et les faiblesses de chacune d'elles.  
— Et comment je suis censé faire ça ?  
— Vous travaillez à la recherche et au développement technologique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous disposez de moyens pour effectuer des tests.  
— C'est possible. Mais je n'ai aucun expert en armement pour faire une analyse significative.  
— Trouvez en. Recrutez ou procurez-vous une aide extérieure. C'est à vous de voir.  
— Cela augmentera considérablement le coût de l'étude.  
— Les enjeux sont importants. Nous disposons d'un budget confortable. Faites une proposition, et nous aviserons. Mais je vous le répète, il y va de l'avenir de La Soul Society.  
— Ça ne plaisante pas, hein ?  
— Jamais, monsieur. »  
À ce moment de leur entretien, leurs compagnons sont tous bouche bée, et le risque de décrochement de mâchoires n'est pas négligeable.  
« Donc, tout ce que tu attends de moi, c'est une prévision du coût de cette étude ?  
— Dans un premier temps, oui. Mais il faut vous attendre à ce qu'elle soit suivie par une réalisation en bonne et due forme.  
— J'ai compris. Dans quinze jours, c'est d'accord ?  
— C'est trop long. Deux jours.  
— Deux jours ?!  
— Ce n'est qu'une simple prévision budgétaire. Et nous ne devons pas prendre le risque de nous faire devancer par nos concurrents.  
— Rechercher un expert peut demander plus de temps.  
— Établissez le budget prévisionnel à partir d'une offre standard. Ce devrait être suffisant.  
— Soit, dans deux jours, alors. »

Tetsuzaemon Iba et Shunsui Kyôraku : vainqueurs, par ex-æquo.

Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré leur argument, le regard de Charles est passé de l'un à l'autre, les yeux de plus en plus brillants.  
« Splendide ! », s'enchante-t-il, étonné et ému de la quasi-perfection de cet entretien mené par deux personnes qui, jusque-là, se sont faits remarquer par un tempérament original. « Une écoute du problème, une proposition de solution, un contre-argumentaire, tout cela débouchant sur un compromis remarquable. Félicitations, messieurs. Du grand art ! »

Les deux héros se retirent sous les ovations de leurs collègues, lesquels sont positivement estomaqués.

« Vous voyez, quand vous voulez... fait Nanao, au retour de son capitaine.  
— Je possède un talent naturel pour l'improvisation, déclare Shunsui, faussement modeste.

— Tu as bien travaillé, félicite Komamura en courbant sa haute taille vers son vice-capitaine.  
— Merci, Ca... Monsieur », s'émeut Iba, tout fier derrière ses lunettes.

C'est au tour de Renji et de Jûshirô de se présenter sur la scène. Désormais convaincu du succès de son cours matinal, Charles Durand les observe avec attention.

Hélas, la prestation de Renji est, dès le départ, on ne peut plus hésitante :

_Méthode Renji Abarai (D) vs méthode Jûshirô Ukitake (E) :_

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais il ne faut pas vous attendre à des miracles. Je ne suis pas bien doué pour ce genre de choses, prévient Renji.  
— Renji, ne te sous-estime point, intervient Byakuya, de sa place, car il entend que l'honneur de la sixième division s'en sorte sauve.  
— Non, tai... monsieur, répond Renji, de plus en plus intimidé.  
— Décrispe-toi, Renji, nous sommes entre amis, le rassure Jûshirô, très à l'aise.  
— Merci, cap... monsieur.  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Vous tenez le rôle d'un de mes subordonnés, monsieur.  
— C'est amusant !  
— Euh, oui. C'est... C'est au sujet de l'opération publicitaire prévue à l 'occasion du changement de logo de... de notre distributeur de mod-soul, déclare Renji, en rougissant. Vous pouvez... Euh... Excusez-moi, il faut que je vous tutoie, pour l'exercice, comme vous êtes un subordonné, hein, s'embrouille-t-il, compliquant inutilement son intervention dans le souci de bien faire. Hum... Tu pourrais... euh...  
— Tu voudrais que j'en informe le responsable produit, n'est-ce pas ? devance Jûshirô, à moitié apitoyé par le pauvre Renji qui peine visiblement, à moitié impatient d'appliquer sa stratégie personnelle pour éviter un labeur indésirable, laquelle a déjà fait ses preuves.  
— Voilà ! C'est ça.  
— Kof ! Kof ! »  
Au grand dam de tous, Jûshirô s'est plié en deux sur sa chaise, dans les affres d'un toussotement allant en grandissant.  
« Vous vous sentez mal ? demande Renji, surpris.  
— Kof ! Kof! Kof !  
— Cap... Monsieur ! », s'exclame Renji, inquiet.

Quelques uns se rassurent rapidement. Ils ont remarqué l'air rusé que Jûshirô cache derrière ses mains, alors qu'il s'efforce, en toute vraisemblance, d'étouffer une crise de toux. Assis à la table, Byakuya ferme les yeux, prévoyant la crédulité de son vice-capitaine, et Shunsui hoche la sienne, déjà au fait de la duplicité de son ami. Charles, quant à lui, se défend d'intervenir, curieux de voir si Renji va tomber dans le panneau.

« Kof ! Kof ! Kof,kof,kof !», continue de plus belle Jûshirô.  
À ce stade, Renji a définitivement perdu pied.  
« Oh là là ! Calmez-vous. Je... Je vais m'en charger, abandonne Renji, qui ne voit que ce moyen pour en finir au plus vite et permettre à son aîné de se reposer.  
— Merci... Renji. Kof ! Je crois que cela... Kof ! Kof ! vaut mieux. »

Jûshirô Ukitake : victorieux, Renji Abarai : vaincu.

« _Que dire ? _», cherche Charles Durand, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi. « _Est-ce que je dois révéler à l'un des cadres de la Soul Society qu'il a été bien naïf ? Est-ce que je peux faire remarquer à l'autre que sa conduite n'est pas très professionnelle ? Dire que l'entretien précédent s'est si bien passé !_ », soupire-t-il. Charles décide de se taire. D'autant plus qu'il a besoin de toutes ses forces pour la suite. En effet, se présentent : Retsu Unohana et, surtout, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sa bête noire.

_Méthode Retsu Unohana (D) vs méthode Mayuri Kurotsuchi (E) :_

« Comme l'a dit monsieur Kuchiki tout à l'heure, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Vous êtes l'interlocuteur idéal pour ce que je me propose d'aborder ici, monsieur Kurotsuchi.  
— Dire que j'en suis enchanté serait très éloigné de la vérité, madame Unohana.  
— Oh, oh, oh ! rit théâtralement Retsu Unohana. J'ignorais que la vérité fût une de vos exigences.  
— C'est là que vous êtes dans l'erreur. Que recherche la science sinon la vérité qui se cache derrière l'apparence ?  
— Allons, nous prenons un mauvais chemin et faisons perdre son temps à notre charmant maître de stage. »  
Le capitaine Unohana adresse, à l'encontre de Charles, un aimable sourire, puis se retourne vers le capitaine Kurotsuchi, un air faussement avenant sur le visage.  
« Je désire donc vous parler, en tant que responsable du service médical, du bien fondé des expérimentations à caractère dangereux au sein même de l'entreprise.  
— Les expériences que nous pratiquons dans ma division le sont pour le bien même de l'entreprise.  
— Et qu'en est-il des employés ? Un nombre important d'accidents m'ont été signalés, ces derniers temps. Il est clair que vous ne prenez pas les précautions nécessaires. Aussi, je me propose d'établir une liste de principes stricts auxquels vous devrez vous référer, dorénavant. Je compte, dès mon retour, la présenter à notre président.  
— Je refuse d'être lié par un règlement qui ne tient pas compte des impératifs de la science.  
— Vous me parlez de science quand je vous parle de la sécurité de nos gens! »...

Chacun dans l'assemblée suit, intéressé, le débat qui prend de plus en plus l'allure de l'affrontement de deux volontés opposées. Les yeux vont d'une personne à l'autre, comme hypnotisés. Retsu Unohana expose, Mayuri Kurotsuchi contre-expose, et ainsi de suite, aucun des deux ne cédant d'un pouce à l'autre.

« Hum, je crois que vous pouvez vous arrêter là, interrompt Charles, au bout d'un moment. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous n'arriverez jamais à convaincre votre interlocuteur en ignorant totalement sa perspective. Je m'étonne d'une chose, d'ailleurs : pourquoi aucun de vous n'a proposé de revoir ces principes ensemble, de façon à...  
— ENSEMBLE !? s'écrient les deux capitaines, en se regardant, stupéfaits, comme si l'idée même était surréaliste.  
— Oui, ensemble. », répète Charles, avec conviction.

Les deux capitaines se fixent toujours, dans le plus grand silence.

« Ce serait plus constructif, insiste Charles.  
— Je pourrais envisager d'écouter votre point de vue sur certaines questions, à la condition que vous acceptiez vous-même d'envisager ces changements, convient Retsu Unohana, avec circonspection.  
— Cela me paraît envisageable, déclare Mayuri Kurotsuchi, tout aussi prudemment.  
— OH ! », s'exclame le restant des Shinigamis.

Une vent nouveau soufflera-t-il bientôt sur le Seireitei ?

Retsu Unohana et Mayuri Kurotsuchi, puissants Shinigamis : vaincus, Charles Durand, humble humain : victorieux.

Charles oublie rapidement son succès devant le nouveau défi qui se profile : le petit génie contre le géant, ou le mythe de David contre Goliath, revisité aux couleurs de l'ère industrielle.  
De son côté, contraint de faire aussi bien, sinon mieux, que son vice-capitaine, Saijin Komamura s'installe, décidé à faire des merveilles. Il est suivi de près par Tôshirô Hitsugaya, son partenaire désigné par le sort.

Hélas, pour Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba doit la qualité de sa performance en partie grâce à la bonne volonté de celui avec qui il a fait équipe...

_Méthode Saijin Komamura (D) vs méthode Tôshirô Hitsugaya (E) :_

« Bonjour, monsieur Hitsugaya, commence Sajin, prenant garde de ne pas froisser le garçon par l'usage tabou de son prénom.  
— Bonjour. »  
La politesse est rendue on ne peut plus sèchement. Comme beaucoup d'autres, Tôshirô donnerait tout pour être ailleurs, à une différence près : il ne se prive pas de le montrer.  
« Tu vas jouer le rôle d'un de mes subordonnés », continue Sajin, sans s'émouvoir.  
Tôshirô acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.  
« Hum, j'aimerais te confier la nouvelle demande d'étude de marché que le développement produit vient de me faire parvenir.  
— Je suis déjà surchargé. J'en ai quatre sur les bras, déclare Tôshirô, en croisant ceux-ci.  
— Oui, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais tu as les capacités d'en prendre une supplémentaire, riposte Sajin, qui se félicite intérieurement pour sa présence d'esprit face à cette rebuffade inattendue.  
— Non. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a pas que moi. »  
En son for intérieur, Tôshirô bénit les années d'infortune pendant lesquelles Matsumoto, sa vice-capitaine, lui a mené la vie dure : il y puise l'inspiration nécessaire.  
« Mais, c'est à toi que je veux la confier, insiste Sajin, que rencontrer tant d'opposition rend perplexe.  
— Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en charger. Si vous voulez vraiment que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe, attendez que j'ai terminé l'étude de marché du produit Bidule.  
— Ce sera trop tard. Il faut finir avant l'été, contrecarre Sajin du tac au tac, satisfait de son idée.  
— Alors choisissez quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Mais...  
— Non. »

Rapidement, Sajin se retrouve à court d'arguments et doit s'incliner devant l'obstination de Tôshirô.

Sajin Komamura : vaincu, Tôshirô Hitsugaya : victorieux.

« Votre problème, monsieur Komamura, était clairement un manque de motivation de la part de votre subordonné. Il aurait fallu tâter le terrain avant de vous lancer, comme nous l'avons vu ce matin. Si votre subordonné possède toutes les compétences nécessaires, comme il semble que ce soit le cas ici, vous ne devez pas hésiter à vous imposer. L'erreur a été de laisser croire à votre collaborateur qu'il avait le choix. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en vous, votre collaborateur le sentira et vous vous retrouverez dans une impasse. »

En entendant les paroles de Charles Durand, les Shinigamis assemblés essaient de faire coïncider, sans succès, l'image de leur imposant capitaine de la septième division et de son bankai monumental, avec celle d'une personne qui n'a pas confiance en elle. Et tous de se demander : « _Mais qu'est-ce que le Sôtaichô veut que nous apprenions en nous envoyant ici ! _»  
Déçu, Sajin regagne son siège, tandis que Tôshirô laisse avec joie la place aux sacrifiés suivants.

Cependant, l'heure a tourné, et il ne reste plus assez de temps pour les trois autres couples, à savoir : Nemu et Nanao, Soi Fon et Ômaeda, Momo et Rangiku, à leur grand soulagement, il faut bien dire.

« Nous allons en terminer ici, annonce Charles. Si le planning le permet, nous continuerons demain. Je vous donne rendez-vous, demain matin, à neuf heures. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Ayant eu son content d'extravagances pour la journée, Charles Durand a décidé de se retirer sagement dans sa chambre. Il y dînera tranquillement, puis il téléphonera à madame Durand et se rassérénera au doux son de sa voix.

Avec bonheur, les Shinigamis s'échappent, eux aussi, vers la sortie, ravis de la liberté que leur procurera l'absence de l'humain au repas du soir.  
Ils se dirigent : qui vers sa chambre, dans l'intention de se relaxer avant le dîner, qui vers le parc du manoir, pour dérouiller des jambes qui ont besoin d'exercice, qui –

« Renji, où vas-tu ?  
— Au parc, taichô.  
— J'aimerais prendre un bain.  
— Mais, taichô...  
— Maintenant, Renji.  
— Désolé, les gars. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard... Peut-être... » –,

qui vers le restaurant, impatient de prendre une collation tardive, qui vers l'ascenseur –

« Nemu !  
— Oui, Mayuri-sama ?  
— Retrouve-moi avec mes outils auprès de ce mystérieux ascenseur : je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il est capable de faire.  
— Bien, Mayuri-sama. » –,

qui vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, pour y soulager un besoin naturel, qui –

« Ah, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas mauves, marmonne Ômaeda.  
— De quoi parles-tu ? se renseigne Iba  
— De la couleur des toilettes ! Celles de ma chambre sont mauves, tu peux le croire, ça ? Quel mauvais goût !  
— Cela ne me dérange pas. Les miennes sont bleues, c'est plutôt chouette. Et les tiennes, Isane ?  
— Vous n'avez pas honte de demander la couleur de ses toilettes à une femme ? », intervient Soi Fon, en arrivant par derrière, faisant sursauter, et rougir, les deux vice-capitaines, –

qui vers le bar, pour y déguster un apéritif prolongé, qui vers la réception –

« Rangiku, tu ne viens pas prendre un verre ?  
— Non, Shûhei, j'ai un truc à faire.  
— À la réception ?  
— Oui.  
— Matsumotoooo !  
— Quoi, taichô ? Si on ne peut plus s'amuser... »

Shûhei emmène donc Izuru vers les confortables fauteuils de cuir des salons de l'hôtel, où il pourra, tout à loisir, conter fleurette à sa beauté blonde sans être dérangé, tandis que Rangiku, passant outre le regard mécontent de son taichô, compte bien faire plus ample connaissance avec un certain jeune humain répondant au charmant prénom d'Alphonse. Il n'y a plus qu'à souhaiter que les ascenseurs s'en sortent sans dommage...

Les couloirs du manoir de l'étang vert seront particulièrement animés, ce soir !

**fin du chapitre trois**

* * *

(1) D : Demandeur, E : Exécuteur.

* * *

Vous pensez échapper aux duos Nanao-Nemu, Omaeda-Soi Fon, Momo-Rangiku ? Eh bien, vous avez tort. J'ai finalement trouvé quelques idées et ils seront là, au prochain et dernier chapitre intitulé : Les objectifs.

* * *

Et maintenant, place à

**"N'hésitez pas à ne rien dire, les chiffres révéleront la vérité"**

Cette fois-ci, je me suis inspirée des statistiques que FFnet donne aux auteurs. Et, au final, je suis bien d'accord avec Mayuri !  
C'était amusant à faire, et je vous rassure tout de suite : je ne me prête pas à cet exercice à chaque publication de chapitre. Je l'ai fait juste pour ce petit bonus !

###

« 1,62 % : c'est le pourcentage de visiteurs par mot écrit, déclare Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— C'est pas beaucoup, gémit Soul004.  
— Ce nombre ne veut strictement rien dire », affirme Retsu Unohana.

« 100 % des personnes qui ont déposé une review affirment avoir ri, renseigne Kurotsuchi.  
— C'est formidable ! exulte Soul004.  
— Combien ont déposé une review ? », pondère Retsu Unohana.

« Il y a eu 2 % des visiteurs qui ont déposé une review, informe Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— C'est un désastre ! se désespère Soul004.  
— Cela relativise le résultat précédent », analyse Retsu Unohana.

« 33 % de ceux qui ont déposé une review ont mis l'histoire en favori, signale Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— Oh, chouette ! s'enchante Soul004.  
— Mais il y en a très peu qui ont commenté, ce nombre est trompeur », dissèque Retsu Unohana.

« En tout, 0,70 % des visiteurs ont mis l'histoire en favori, précise Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— Catastrophe ! réalise Soul004.  
— Allons, il ne faut pas s'appesantir sur ces points de détails », conseille Retsu Unohana.

« 100 % de ceux qui se sont inscrits en lecteurs réguliers l'ont fait dans les trois jours suivant la publication de l'histoire, fait savoir Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— Mais c'est bien, ça ! s'enthousiasme Soul004.  
— Sont-ils nombreux, les lecteurs réguliers ? », s'interroge Retsu Unohana.

« En tout, 1,40 % des visiteurs se sont inscrits en lecteurs réguliers, annonce Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— C'est ridiculement faible, pleurniche Soul004.  
— Tous les lecteurs réguliers ne s'inscrivent pas », rassure Retsu Unohana.

« 100 % des lecteurs réguliers qui se sont inscrits l'ont fait sans déposer de review, enchérit Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— Arf ! meurt Soul004.  
— C'est déjà bien qu'ils aient l'intention de suivre l'histoire », raisonne Retsu Unohana.

« 80 % des lecteurs ont lu les chapitres dans les trois jours suivant leur publication, ajoute Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— Oh ! Les lecteurs sont enthousiastes, ressuscite Soul004.  
— Une fois l'effet de la nouveauté passé, l'intérêt pour l'histoire s'estompe », nuance Retsu Unohana.

« 60 % des lecteurs du premier chapitre ont lu le second et liront le troisième, extrapole Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
— Est-ce que c'est bien ? s'inquiète Soul004.  
— Ça pourrait être pire », considère Retsu Unohana.

La morale de l'histoire :

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : « C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire dire aux chiffres. »  
Retsu Unohana : « Un chiffre sans âme, c'est comme un auteur de fanfic sans lecteur : c'est inutile... »  
Soul004 : « Pitié, tous ces chiffres m'ont donné mal au cœur... »

F I N


	4. Les objectifs

Merci aux reviewers du chapitre 3 !

- 62 % des reviews ont été déposées sur le chapitre 3, informe Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
- Stop ! prévient Soul004, je ne veux rien savoir.  
- Charles et Tôshirô rivalisent pour la palme d'or du nombre de mention dans les reviews, annonce Retsu Unohana.  
- Pitié, ne recommencez pas... implore Soul004.  
- 164 % des lecteurs du second chapitre ont lu le troisième ! c'est un mystère qui demande réflexion, continue Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
- Mais vous allez vous taire ! hurle Soul004.  
- Renji, Izuru, Byakuya, Mayuri et moi-même courons derrière Charles et tôshirô pour la palme d'argent, poursuit Retsu Unohana.  
- Je ne coure pas, déclare le seigneur Kuchiki.  
- Aaaah... agonise Soul004.  
- Yachiru, Jûshirô et Sajin, tentent la palme de bronze, termine Retsu Unohana.

Ouf ! Je peux continuer, maintenant ?

* * *

Maryanne : Merci ! Moi aussi, j'ai plains ce pauvre Izuru... (en même temps, je suis celle qui l'a laissé se faire martyriser (é_è)! Et Charles est un vrai soldat, dans son genre : il a du mérite, n'est-ce pas ?

Marine : Ha, ha ! Tu as aimé les stats ? Merci ^^

Manon : Merci d'avoir laissé cette review, et de me faire partager ce que tu as ressenti à la lecture du "séminaire des capitaines" !

Tu voudrais que la fic dure encore... Or, voici le dernier chapitre. C'est parce que je suis arrivée au bout de ce qui m'a inspirée pour cette fic, c'est à dire, toutes ces petites scènes que j'avais dans la tête et que j'ai essayé de décrire. Je suis contente que l'histoire ait du succès, mais je ne veux pas me forcer à la continuer : cela deviendrait bête et plat ! (enfin, ce n'est pas que ce soit très intelligent non plus, comme histoire)

Ceci dit, si je pouvais te faire rire encore après ta dure journée, je n'hésiterais pas. La suite logique de ce séminaire serait une application dans leurs divisions de ce que les Shinigamis ont appris, mais, tant que je n'ai pas deux ou trois idées rigolotes sur lesquelles bâtir une histoire, cela ne restera qu'un pauvre projet sans corps. Voilà, tu sais tout !

Loupiote : Merci !

* * *

**précaution de lecture :**

-1-

Je ne sais pas quelle tête auront les tableaux que vous trouverez plus loin dans le texte. Lorsque j'ai chargé le chapitre, mes jolis tableaux n'étaient plus si jolis que ça. J'ai dû tout remettre en forme. Donc, si les tableaux s'affichent tout dégingandés, excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, car j'ai fait de mon mieux. Un changement de police réglera peut-être le problème...

-2-

L'autre souci, c'est que, par la même occasion, le style "barré" c'est fait la malle. Donc, j'ai mis [_entre crochets_] les mots qui sont censés être barrés. Désolée -.-'  
Et le coeur s'est effacé ! Impossible de le remettre... Il n'en reste que le 3 u_u

* * *

**Étape 4 : Les objectifs**

Rafraîchi par une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est avec enthousiasme mêlé d'appréhension que Charles Durand retrouve ses élèves dans la salle de réunion, le lendemain matin. Pas un ne manque à l'appel, tous ont l'air réveillé, le cours peut commencer.

« Je vais vous parler, ce matin, de l'établissement des objectifs et de leur contribution, à la fois, à la motivation de chacun et à la performance de l'entreprise... »

Comme la veille, Charles ne discourt pas depuis plus de cinq minutes qu'il a déjà perdu une bonne partie de son auditoire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le maître de formation, fort de son expérience de la journée passée, compte sur les exercices de l'après-midi pour ranimer l'ardeur de cet échantillon de cadres, curieusement passifs.  
Il sent, cependant, un intérêt croître dans son dos et ne résiste pas à l'envie de savoir lequel d'entre eux fait naître une telle impression. Ayant terminé le dessin d'un magnifique tableau aux colonnes à la rectitude dénotant une grande expertise, il se retourne et demande :

« Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Face à lui, une assemblée apathique de laquelle un seul se démarque, celui qui n'a manifesté jusqu'ici que dédain face à ses paroles, monsieur Kuchiki, en personne !

« À mon grand étonnement, j'avoue être très intéressé par ce que vous nous exposez, monsieur Durand. Cependant, comment proposez-vous de définir des objectifs, et surtout d'en contrôler la réussite, quand ceux-ci concernent des actions non quantifiables ? La part de subjectivité dans une telle évaluation me paraît non négligeable et génératrice de malentendus, pouvant conduire à l'effet inverse de celui désiré. »  
Charles ignore sciemment la teneur légèrement hautaine du début de la remarque pour s'enchanter de la pertinence de son sujet.  
« Vous soulevez là un point très important, monsieur Kuchiki. Pour éviter ce désagrément, il faudra faire avaliser chaque objectif que vous aurez défini par votre collaborateur, car vous devrez obtenir son accord avant sa mise en œuvre. Les conditions de réussite de l'objectif devront être les plus claires et les plus précises possible, et s'il n'est pas quantifiable, il doit au moins être vérifiable, c'est impératif. Diverses procédures permettent d'aider à la définition de tels objectifs... »

Charles continue ainsi quelques temps, interrompu par Byakuya qui souhaite parfois avoir une précision. Renji, tiré de son assoupissement matinal par la voix de son capitaine, ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes : « _Je rêve ! Dites-moi que je rêve... Le taichô n'a quand même pas l'intention de mettre en place des objectifs à la sixième division !? Pire, il va m'obliger à en donner aux hommes ! C'est un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar... _». Le reste des Shinigamis est rapidement noyé dans les subtilités de la discussion entre les deux hommes. Heureusement, Charles épuise bientôt sa verve, Byakuya, sa curiosité, et la matinée peut ronronner de nouveau, sans autre perturbation.  
À l'issue de l'exposé, il reste suffisamment de temps avant que midi sonne pour continuer les jeux de scène abandonnés la veille.

Soi Fon et Marechiyo Ômaeda s'avancent donc vers le fond de la salle, l'un traînant ostensiblement les pieds car il a cru, à tort, pouvoir échapper au supplice.

_Méthode Marechiyo Ômaeda (D) vs méthode Soi Fon (E)_

« Dites, on pourrait changer les rôles ? propose le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division, avec espoir.  
— Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Ômaeda.  
— Mais cela fait trop bizarre.  
— Cesse tes caprices, Ômaeda. Secoue-toi un peu, qu'on en finisse.  
— Aaaah, soupire Marechiyo, transpirant à grosses gouttes.  
— J'attends.  
— C'est que... vous tenez le rôle d'un de mes subordonnés, explique Marechiyo, gêné.  
— Très bien. Cela va être simple, alors.  
— Vraiment, cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
— Ce que tu peux être empoté, quand tu t'y mets ! Vas-tu te décider, oui ou non ?  
— Bon, je me lance. La direction a attiré notre attention sur les mouvements de la société Alpha qui se tenait à carreau jusqu'ici...  
— À carreau, Ômaeda ? coupe Soi Fon, l'air sévère et menaçant.  
— Euh, je veux dire, euh...  
— J'attends.  
— Oui, je... Je veux dire que cette société a l'air de vouloir s'accaparer nos... nos, nos, nos...  
— Nos parts de marché, Ômaeda, complète Soi Fon, qui, impatientée, vient à la rescousse de son infortuné lieutenant.  
— C'est ça », approuve Marechiyo, soulagé.  
Le silence se fait.  
« Et, c'est tout ? demande alors Soi Fon.  
— Eh bien, oui, répond Marechiyo, perplexe.  
— Ômaeda, soupire Soi Fon, que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
— Enquêter, précise Marechiyo, comme une évidence.  
— Et ensuite ?  
— Et, réfléchit Marechiyo, fournir un rapport détaillé ! s'exclame-t-il, après quelques secondes fructueuses.  
— Et bien tu vois, quand tu veux ! », ironise Soi Fon, sans sourire.

Marechiyo Ômaeda : vaincu, Soi Fon : victorieuse.

« Je conçois que la situation pouvait vous mettre mal à l'aise, monsieur Ômaeda », dit Charles, alors qu'en son for intérieur, il se demande comment un homme avec un physique si impressionnant peut se laisser intimider par un si délicat brin de femme, « mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que vous avez inversé les rôles. C'est votre subordonnée qui vous a motivé, assez brutalement, il est vrai », remarque Charles, comme pour lui même. « Il vous faudra mieux préparer vos interventions, à l'avenir, si vous voulez éviter que vos collaborateurs se retrouvent perdus, sans savoir quoi faire », termine-t-il, plus convaincu.

Marechiyo Ômaeda hoche la tête avec vigueur, promettant de faire mieux, et regagne sa place, soulagé d'être indemne, précédé par Soi Fon, dont il est difficile de lire l'expression du visage.

Le duo suivant prend place.

_Méthode Nanao Ise (D) vs méthode Nemu Kurotsuchi (E)_

« Bonjour Nemu.  
— Bonjour Nanao.  
— Essayons de mener ça rondement, déclare Nanao, toujours efficace.  
— Je vais faire tout mon possible, enchérit Nemu, toujours serviable.  
— Merci. Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas avec une responsable du développement technologique que j'ai affaire, mais avec une responsable de la communication ou une responsable clientèle.  
— Laquelle veux-tu que je sois ? demande Nemu, conciliante.  
— Peu importe. Il s'agit d'informer nos clients du changement d'enseigne d'une de nos chaînes de magasins.  
— Faut-il informer tous nos clients ? interroge Nemu, à cent pour cent dans son rôle.  
— Non, uniquement ceux de l'enseigne, répond Nanao, non moins investie.  
— Dans ce cas, il faudrait s'assurer de la collaboration de l'informatique, assure Nemu, en bonne connaisseuse.  
— C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'exclame Nanao, enchantée.  
— Je suppose qu'il faut prévenir les clients avant le changement ? continue Nemu, toujours dans son élément.  
— Oui. Un mois avant, cela serait suffisant, fait Nanao, de même.  
— Bien. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Sur ce, l'entretien prend fin.

« Tout cela est très bien, commente Charles, sauf que vous étiez complètement hors-sujet. Mademoiselle Kurotsuchi, vous n'avez présenté aucune objection et vous avez même contribué à améliorer la demande.  
— Je n'ai pas été prévue pour refuser ce qu'on me demande de faire, explique Nemu.  
— P-prévue ? bafouille Charles. Soit, se reprend-il en passant outre, mais il s'agissait d'une simu...la...tion », termine-t-il, la voix mourante, devant le regard empli de sombres reproches de Mayuri, qui n'apprécie pas que le formateur tente de corrompre sa création avec des idées subversives.

Nemu Kurotsuchi : a déclaré forfait, Nanao Isé : victorieuse par forfait, Charles Durand : vaincu.

Enfin, c'est au tour des deux dernières.

_Méthode Momo Hinamori (D) vs méthode Rangiku Matsumoto (E)_

«Tu vas voir, cela va bien se passer, Momo, rassure Rangiku.  
— Je ne suis pas très sûre...  
— Tu préfères qu'on inverse les rôles ?  
— Tu serais d'accord ?  
— Bien sûr !  
— Mesdemoiselles..., voudrait intervenir Charles, si seulement Rangiku voulait lui accorder cette faveur.  
— Enfin, monsieur Durand, le coupe-t-elle, vous n'avez pas de cœur. Soyez indulgent pour la pauvre Momo qui...  
— Rangiku...  
— Non, Momo, il ne faut pas se laisser faire. Ça n'a aucune importance qui fait quoi, après tout !  
— Bon, faites comme vous voulez », capitule Charles.

« _Tiens », _se dit Tôshirô, « _l'expert en management ne peut rien faire contre Matsumoto, lui non plus. Mais, qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire ici ? _»

Momo Hinamori : abandon, Rangiku Matsumoto : victorieuse, Charles Durand : vaincu.

_Méthode Rangiku Matsumoto (D) vs méthode Momo Hinamori (E)_

« À présent qu'on ne va plus être interrompues... », tout en disant ces mots, Rangiku jette, de ses beaux yeux bleu clair, un regard d'avertissement à Charles Durand, « ...laisse-moi te présenter ma requête, termine Rangiku, en reportant son attention sur Momo.  
— Je t'écoute, fait cette dernière, le dos bien droit sur sa chaise.  
— Je ne suis pas bien sûre à qui elle peut s'adresser, par contre, se demande Rangiku, avec une moue charmante, le service juridique, sans doute...  
— Oh !  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas, chuchote Rangiku en se penchant vers Momo pour lui souffler tout bas à l'oreille : ''Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'acquiescer et hop, on est débarrassées du problème''.  
— Oh ! répète Momo, en rougissant.  
— La commande dont tu trouveras les détails dans ce dossier, – _j'aurais bien tort de ne pas piquer les bonnes idées du capitaine Kuchiki, _se complimente Rangiku, en tendant une chemise à Momo –, ne nous est pas parvenue. La société en question déclare l'avoir bien envoyée. La compagnie de transport nous dit n'en avoir aucune trace. Il faut démêler la situation, trouver les responsables, obtenir un dédommagement.  
— Je comprends, indique Momo.  
— Le délai importe peu. Il faut juste ne pas laisser traîner l'affaire.  
— C'est entendu. »

Et, tout comme le précédent, l'entretien joué par les deux amies se termine dans une franche bonne volonté de part et d'autre.

Rangiku Matsumoto et Momo Hinamori : complices, Charles Durand : défait.

Charles jette un regard à l'horloge murale. Pour son plus grand malheur, il est trop tôt pour songer à clôturer la matinée, mais avec courage, il décide d'en profiter : sa réputation d'honnête professeur est en jeu. « _Il ne sera pas dit qu'on puisse se moquer ainsi de mes cours ! Le non respect des conditions de la simulation a été, non seulement flagrant, mais encore délibéré ! _».

Les Shinigamis observent l'énervement se propager sur le visage de leur formateur, d'ordinaire si posé. « _Il n'y a que Matsumoto pour arriver à faire sortir quelqu'un de ses gonds comme cela _», songe Tôshirô.

« Nous avons encore le temps d'un entretien, dit Charles. Y a-t-il des volontaires ? ».

Bien évidemment, personne ne se propose. Charles s'y attendait.

« Mademoiselle Matsumoto, pourquoi pas vous ? Avec mademoiselle Soi Fon.  
— Mais je viens d'y passer, se plaint Rangiku.  
— Effectivement. Cependant, vous avouerez avec moi que le talent que vous venez de nous montrer n'était pas ce que j'attendais de vous. D'autre part, mademoiselle Soi Fon, non plus, n'a pas eu l'occasion de remplir son rôle convenablement.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Durand, je sais entortiller n'importe qui autour de mon petit doigt. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement, déclare Rangiku.  
— Eh bien, voyons ! Tu crois que je me laisserais faire si facilement ? intervient Soi Fon, son esprit combatif réveillé.  
— Mesdemoiselles, n'oubliez pas d'agir avec professionnalisme, recommande Charles.  
— Pff ! soupire Rangiku, faut-il vraiment ?  
— Moi, je veux bien le faire. Mais je doute que le défi soit motivant.  
— Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu viens de t'engager, affirme Rangiku, que Soi Fon vient de sous-estimer, et qui déteste cela.  
— En place, mesdemoiselles ».

Charles est satisfait. Il a visé juste. Mademoiselle Soi Fon est la seule a avoir montré un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour la formation jusqu'ici. Selon lui, c'est une personne calme, énergique et sérieuse, face à laquelle l'insouciance de la jolie rousse ne peut que voler en éclat. D'autre part, madame Durand lui a appris qu'il ne fallait pas négliger l'importance de la rivalité féminine. La paire ainsi formée ne peut que s'avérer très intéressante.  
Tôshirô, quant à lui, commence à s'inquiéter. Sans le savoir, Monsieur Durand vient d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu...

_Méthode Rangiku Matsumoto (D) vs méthode Soi Fon (E)_

« Très chère Soi Fon, comment vas-tu ? commence Rangiku, tout sourire.  
— B-bien, répond Soi Fon, un peu surprise de la soudaine amabilité qu'elle rencontre.  
— Comme c'est agréable à entendre ! Je me disais justement que ta tenue te va divinement. Ce pantalon de lin à pattes d'éléphant est une pure merveille !  
— Merci », chuchote presque Soi Fon, rosissante, et détournant le regard.  
« _Et voilà, notre sévère capitaine va danser dans la paume de ma main _», pense la rusée Rangiku qui continue :  
« Tu fais une charmante collaboratrice du service juridique. C'est un plaisir que de travailler avec toi. »  
En son for intérieur, Rangiku se dit qu'elle aurait préféré avoir affaire à Shûhei. Faire des courbettes aux femmes n'est pas sa tasse de thé... De son côté, Soi Fon, bien qu'embarrassée par tous ces compliments, perce à jour la manœuvre de l'aguicheuse.  
« La commande dont tu trouveras les détails dans ce dossier, explique Rangiku, en tendant une chemise à Soi Fon, ne nous est pas parvenue. La société en question déclare l'avoir bien envoyée. Or, la compagnie de transport nous dit n'en avoir aucune trace ! C'est incroyable comme les gens peuvent être aussi peu sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« _Et c'est elle qui me dit ça... _», commente Soi Fon, pour elle-même.  
« ...Enfin, je compte sur toi pour démêler la situation. Il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour obtenir un dédommagement convenable. Trouver les responsables ne devrait pas être un problème, tu es si perspicace.  
— Hum », fait Soi Fon, que la flatterie laisse froide. Elle feint de feuilleter les documents qu'elle a reçus afin de prendre le temps de réfléchir. « Je ne vois pas la facture. La commande a-t-elle été payée ?  
— Évidemment ! Sinon, je n'aurais aucune raison de déposer une réclamation, riposte Rangiku, avec aisance.  
— Alors ce dossier est incomplet. Je ne peux pas l'accepter », déclare Soi Fon, en rendant la chemise à Rangiku.

« _Petite finaude ! _», s'exclame silencieusement celle-ci.  
« Oh ! Ce doit être un oubli, explique t-elle, en refusant de reprendre le dossier et en le repoussant vers Soi Fon. C'est qu'il y a tellement à faire, tu sais... Je te fais parvenir la facture par courrier interne dès mon retour au bureau ».

« _Mais c'est qu'elle est coriace _»_,_ s'avise Soi Fon.  
« Tu n'es pas la seule à être occupée. Cela n'excuse pas le travail mal fait. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une nouvelle affaire, surtout si elle se révèle truffée d'erreurs. »  
Et Soi Fon dépose abruptement la chemise sur les genoux de Rangiku.

« Quel toupet ! Me traiter d'incompétente... Moi, l'efficacité incarnée, se vexe cette dernière, toute fausse bonne humeur disparue, se saisissant du dossier et l'agitant avec vigueur sous le nez de sa collègue.  
— C'est ce à quoi on s'expose, lorsqu'on ne prend pas ses responsabilités au sérieux, insiste Soi Fon, en se reculant contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en croisant les bras.  
— C'est trop fort ! Je serais irresponsable, d'après toi. Qui devient tout miel en présence d'une certaine chatte, hein ? Qui rentre ses griffes et n'est plus bonne à rien ?  
— Ne mêle pas dame Yoruichi à cela ! s'écrie Soi Fon, furieuse.  
— Alors accepte ce dossier », assène Rangiku, avec une logique que seul Tôshirô reconnaît.  
Et elle redonne la chemise à Soi Fon, qui, plus vive que Rangiku, prévient, d'un geste rapide, le retour des documents vers elle.

Pour tous, il est clair que l'échange a dérapé. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Nul ne saurait vraiment le dire, cependant, l'air se charge d'électricité et l'atmosphère devient subitement pesante. Charles réalise qu'il a mésestimé la force de la rivalité féminine. Les Shinigamis attablés sentent une élévation soudaine d'énergie spirituelle.

Pendant quelques instants, le dossier fait ainsi l'aller et le retour entre elles, en un échange muet où elles grincent des dents. Jusqu'à ce que, énervées, elles sautent sur leurs pieds, chacune tenant un bout de la couverture cartonnée, et chacune essayant de la repousser vers l'autre. L'espace d'une seconde, leurs yeux s'envoient des éclairs enflammés. Puis, toutes deux s'écrient, en envoyant en l'air la chemise, dans une belle communion d'esprit :  
« Ça suffit, avec ce FICHU !... DOSSIER ! »

La suite est si rapide que Charles a à peine le temps de la voir.

Soi Fon, éperonnée par sa fierté outragée, tend son index et son majeur, levés devant elle. Rangiku, aiguillonnée par son amour-propre bafoué, lève de même sa main. Elles empoignent leurs poignets, chacune visant la pauvre chemise, et déclament, ensemble :  
« Détruis-toi, ô chien noir de Rondanini ! Lis, enflamme-toi et puis dévore ta propre gorge... »

Avant que Charles n'ait le temps de se demander ce qu'elles sont en train de faire, son attention est attirée par un brusque courant d'air. Et soudain, il voit apparaître auprès des deux jeunes femmes, dans une brume qui le fait cligner des yeux, le petit Tôshirô et l'élégant Byakuya Kuchiki. Le premier a enserré de ses doigts ceux de Rangiku Matsumoto, tandis que le second a recouvert de sa paume le poing de Soi Fon. La chemise, indemne, retombe sur le sol, dans un "ploc" retentissant. Charles vérifie du regard leurs deux sièges vides, pour retourner ensuite vers eux, interloqué. Comment ont-ils fait pour passer devant lui sans qu'il les voit ? Il ne comprend rien à ce qui vient de se passer.

De l'autre côté, Jûshirô se tape le front contre la table, tandis que Shunsui, l'air réjoui, se charge de le rasséréner de quelques tapotements sur l'épaule. Renji, quant à lui, essaie difficilement de ne pas exploser de rire. Et Izuru, qui n'en croit pas ses yeux, reste bouche bée, au sens propre.

« Ouaf ! met en garde Sajin Komamura.  
— Ah là là, fait Retsu Unohana, son sourire caché derrière sa main levée.  
— Y a pas à dire, les ronds de jambes, c'est pas fait pour nous, conclut Kenpachi.  
— Matsumotooo ! gronde Tôshirô.  
— Il serait plus sage d'en rester là, monsieur Durand, conseille Byakuya, imperturbable.  
— O-oui, vous pouvez tous regagner vos places. »

Rangiku Matsumoto, Soi Fon : penaudes, Tôshirô Hitsugaya : en colère, Byakuya Kuchiki : blasé, Charles Durand : proche de la rupture.

« _Voilà que je deviens fou_... », gémit Charles, et son esprit se recroqueville.

Dans l'intermède, les deux demoiselles ont pris conscience de l'idiotie de leur querelle, et l'hostilité qu'elles ont ressenti l'une pour l'autre, ayant rejailli sur l'innocente chemise, s'évanouit en fumée. Les paroles du sôtaichô en tête, chacun s'efforce de faire passer comme un acte anodin ce qui vient d'arriver. Tant est si bien, qu'au moment où Charles sort de sa transe, tous les Shinigamis sont assis autour de la table et le regardent, l'air aussi innocent que des agneaux paissant paisiblement dans un pré.  
Charles respire : « _Il va bientôt être midi. J'ai faim. Je dois souffrir d'une légère anémie qui provoque ces hallucinations. J'irai voir le médecin dès que je serai rentré_ ».

« Nous allons utiliser l'après-midi, annonce-t-il, avec un à propos remarquable, pour vous permettre de définir les objectifs des principaux postes occupés par vos collaborateurs dans votre division. Considérez cet exercice comme un travail que vous pourrez reprendre ensuite, de retour dans votre entreprise. »

À ces mots, les Shinigamis se tournent les uns vers les autres, un nouveau problème en tête : comment faire pour éviter de parler de Hollows, de zanpakutôs, de shikai, de bankai, de kidô et de kendo ?  
La quiétude de leur pause-déjeuner va être entamée par la difficulté de la réponse.

###

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, et l'humeur est morose dans la salle de formation où les Shinigamis se sont rassemblés après le repas. Charles Durand, lui, s'est requinqué en savourant un succulent chateaubriand, cuit à point, accompagné d'une sauce absolument délicieuse. Ce plat a tenu sans difficulté la comparaison avec le rôti de bœuf dominical de madame Durand. C'est donc avec un nouvel optimisme que le formateur s'adresse à ses stagiaires, sans se douter que cette disposition d'esprit est temporaire.

Peu enthousiastes, car même le seigneur Kuchiki se serait bien passé de son bref rappel pour s'atteler tout de suite à la tâche, les élèves écoutent le récapitulatif du maître :

« À la fin de l'après-midi, chacun devra avoir décrit les objectifs de sa division, les avoir répercutés sur ses subordonnés et avoir envisagé un moyen adapté de contrôler leurs réalisations. »

C'est alors qu'une atmosphère surréaliste s'étend sur toutes les personnes autour de la table : Renji lève la main ! Pourtant, l'intérêt du lieutenant de la sixième division s'explique par l'attention qu'a manifestée son capitaine au matin : il lui faut, dorénavant, obtenir tout ce qui va pouvoir l'aider à maîtriser ce qui sera, à n'en pas douter, une nouvelle abomination bureaucratique et hiérarchique.

« Comment connaît-on les objectifs de sa division ? », ose-t-il demander, posant la question qui ronge tout le monde depuis qu'ils sont au pied du mur. Tout le monde, sauf bien sûr, Byakuya, qui répond machinalement, et à la place du formateur, prouvant sa longue habitude des questions de Renji dont les réponses sont évidentes, au moins pour lui :  
« Songe au but de notre société et à la contribution de notre division à la réalisation de ce but. »

Charles Durand, enchanté, hoche la tête, et le visage de tous les autres s'illumine d'un éclair de compréhension. Quelques moments plus tard, tous sont penchés sur leurs feuilles et tentent de réaliser ce qui pourrait bien être qualifié de prouesse. Les laissant à leur travail, Charles Durand sort s'enquérir du colis, expédié par la BFFB, dont on lui a assuré l'arrivée pour aujourd'hui.

Il revient quelques temps plus tard et surveille l'avancée de chacun, en regardant par dessus leurs épaules, prêt à prodiguer l'aide et les conseils que sa nature bienveillante ne manquera pas de lui souffler.

Le capitaine Kuchiki se sent à l'aise. L'idée est bonne, selon lui. À son retour, les choses vont changer, à la sixième division ! Non pas que la discipline se soit relâchée, il ne l'aurait pas permis, mais le fait est que, depuis qu'ils sont en paix, ses troupes ont perdu tout dynamisme et se relâchent à l'entraînement comme dans les patrouilles. Il a donc établi une liste impressionnante d'objectifs individuels et imaginé de nombreux moyens d'en contrôler la réalisation. Il est inutile de dire qu'il n'a éprouvé que très peu de difficultés à construire un code qui lui permet de transposer tout cela en mots accessibles à l'humain.

« Monsieur Kuchiki, intervient Charles, tout est parfait. Veillez simplement à ne pas trop surcharger vos collaborateurs. Vous allez les user ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'approfondir la question ou que Byakuya ne lui envoie un regard bien senti, une tornade rose surgit entre eux :

« Ken-chan, il dit que Bya-kun, c'est un monstre de perfection ! Il sait pas s'arrêter. Hi ! Hi ! »  
L'atmosphère entre les deux concernés devient électrique.

« Et vous, mademoiselle Kusajishi, où en êtes-vous donc ? s'informe Charles, espérant distraire l'attention des deux hommes de leur duel par regards interposés.  
— Moi, je le fais pas, le devoir. C'est trop ennuyeux, déclare la gamine, avec aplomb.  
— Je vois, s'entend répondre Charles, qui a l'impression de se retrouver face à sa fille. Pourtant, en tant que... sous-directrice, vous avez une grande part de responsabilité dans la motivation de vos équipes.  
— Oh, pour ça, avec Ken-chan, y a pas de problème, monsieur ! S'ils ne font pas ce qu'on dit, on les envoie au dojo. Et là, vous pouvez me croire, ça rigole pas...  
— Vous confondez motivation avec discipline, mademoiselle.  
— Et puis, on n'en a pas besoin, des objectifs, continue Yachiru, butée. Nous, tout ce qu'on fait, c'est tué-mmf ! »

L'argumentation de la petite demoiselle s'est terminée abruptement lorsque Kenpachi est apparu devant elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'a bâillonnée de sa large paume, avant qu'elle ne dévoile le pot aux roses, sous les yeux stupéfaits et incrédules de Charles.

« Yachiru, pourquoi t'irais pas te promener ? propose Kenpachi.  
— Je peux ?  
— Bien sûr, il paraît que l'étang du parc est très beau.  
— Il y a des poissons ?  
— J'en sais rien. Peut-être...  
— Je vais voir. À tout à l'heure ! »

Et Yachiru sort en courant. Kenpachi, lui, retourne à sa place. À présent, il va pouvoir, en toute tranquillité, se concentrer sur son autre souci.

« Ça ira pour la petite, toute seule ? s'inquiète Charles, tout à coup.  
— Vous faites pas de bile, elle en a vu d'autres, le rassure Kenpachi, le nez dans sa feuille.  
— Ah, bon. »

Charles ne veut surtout rien savoir de ce qu'une fillette de cet âge a pu voir "d'autre" et s'approche de l'œuvre de Kenpachi.

À la onzième division, comme Yachiru a si bien failli le révéler, on n'a qu'un seul objectif principal : combattre en première ligne les Hollows ou tout être surnaturel. On peut y inclure également, selon les circonstances, lutter contre les conséquences des expériences foireuses de la douzième division.  
Un tel objectif est simple à définir : tuer le plus possible de Hollows. Deux moyens de contrôle : le nombre de Hollows tués et n'être pas mort. Comment progresser ? En s'entraînant.

Tout est très clair dans la tête de Kenpachi, mais pour le moment, il se creuse la cervelle pour traduire cela en des mots que l'humain pourra lire. "Surtout, ne trahissez pas votre nature de Shinigami", a dit et répété le sôtaichô avant qu'ils partent. « _Il en a de bonnes, le vieux _», se désespère Kenpachi. Et sa page reste blanche.

« Allons, ne vous découragez pas. Pensez à la fonction de votre division », tente d'aiguiller Charles.  
« _TUER LES HOLLOWS !_ », a envie de hurler Kenpachi, en faisant sonner ses clochettes.  
Une atmosphère glauque et sombre inonde maintenant cette partie de la salle.

Soi Fon progresse bien, elle. Sur sa feuille, sont clairement exposés :

La fonction de la division : activités d'espionnage, chasse et surveillance des criminels.  
Les objectifs de la division : mener des enquêtes, empêcher les évasions, tuer les criminels en fuite.

Quelques objectifs individuels, accompagnés des moyens de contrôle assortis, se dégagent déjà :

================================================================  
I **objectif … … … … … … … … ** ... ... I **réussite de l'objectif … … … ...** I **échec de l'objectif … ...** I  
I================================================================  
I réussir une filature ... ... ... ... ... ... I un rapport clair et complet... ... ... I se faire repérer... ... ... ...I  
I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..I se faire tuer... ... ... ... ...I  
I===============================================================  
I prendre au sérieux... ... ... ... ... ... .I alarme donnée... ... ... ... ... ... ... .I s'être endormi... ... ... ... I  
I son tour de garde... ... ... ... ... ... .. I rapport... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I évasion... ... ... ... ... ... .I  
I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .I... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .I  
I================================================================  
I assiduité aux entraînements... ... ... I 100 % de présences ... ... ... ... ...I 50 % d'absences... ... ... .I  
I... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... .I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … .I non justifiées... ... ... ... .. I  
I================================================================

Penché derrière son dos, Charles Durand, pourvu d'un œil de lynx, s'enquiert platement, émotivement blasé :  
« Tuer les criminels en fuite ? Est-ce une sorte de code, mademoiselle Soi Fon ?  
— Oups ! J'ai oublié le code », s'aperçoit Soi Fon.  
Et, avec le plus grand naturel, elle barre quelques mots, complète ou remplace, sous les yeux de Charles, définitivement blindé contre les étrangetés du groupe, croit-il.

La fonction de la division : [_activités d'espionnage_] surveillance du marché, [_chasse et surveillance des criminels_] observation de la concurrence, contrôle interne  
L'objectif de la division : mener des enquêtes, empêcher [_les évasions_] les fuites d'information, [_tuer les criminels en fuite_] mener les coupables devant la justice.

================================================================  
I **objectif … … … … … … … … ** ... ... I **réussite de l'objectif … … … ...** I **échec de l'objectif … ...** I  
I===============================================================  
I réussir une filature ... ... ... ... ... ... I un rapport clair et complet... ... ...I se faire repérer... ... ... ... I  
I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..I [_se faire tuer_]... ... ... ... ..I  
I===============================================================  
I [_prendre au sérieux_] s'investir dans I alarme donnée... ... ... ... ... ... ... I [_s'être endormi_] perte de ..I  
I [_son tour de garde_] la surveillance.. I rapport... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . I [_évasion_] parts de marché I  
I de son secteur commercial... ... ... . I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I fuite d'information ... ... ...I  
I===============================================================  
I assiduité aux [_entraînements_]... ... ..I 100 % de présences ... ... ... ... ..I 50 % d'absences... ... ... ..I  
I formations internes... ... ... ... ... ... I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I non justifiées... ... ... ... .. I  
I===============================================================

« _Le tableau est bien fait »_, se réjouit Charles, la tête légère. Il décide d'aller voir mademoiselle Ise...

Après avoir fourni, pour la forme, un effort conduisant à une tentative évidemment infructueuse, Jûshirô et Shunsui ont entamé une partie de bataille navale, sous l'œil affligé de Nanao. Pendant ce temps, installé le plus loin possible de son capitaine, Renji, les yeux au plafond, pense à Rikichi et aux papillons de l'enfer. Il se demande si le nombre de papillons attrapés dans son filet pourrait convenir pour contrôler la réussite d'un objectif qu'il n'a pas encore bien défini. « _Non_, décide-t-il, après une difficile réflexion, _je suis pratiquement sûr que laisser s'enfuir les papillons n'est pas un critère de réussite_... ». Et, noyé dans des considérations sans fond, Renji n'avance guère.

Du côté de la quatrième division, on a choisi le travail d'équipe. Le capitaine Unohana et sa vice-capitaine n'ont aucune peine à lister une série d'objectifs tournant autour de l'état de santé des membres du Gotei et des soins à leur apporter. La rédaction de leur copie est facilitée par le fait que leurs fonctions supposées dans l'entreprise sont exactement les mêmes que celles qu'elles occupent réellement au Seireitei. « _Heureuses veinardes _», se disent la plupart de ceux qui ont des difficultés à basculer de l'une à l'autre et qui lorgnent jalousement vers elles.  
Charles remarque bien le nombre de blessés, que tout être normal trouverait préoccupant, mais son échelle de valeurs s'est légèrement modifiée durant ces deux jours. Aussi passe-t-il son chemin, sans émettre de commentaire.

Manifestant son indépendance habituelle, Mayuri s'investit dans un projet bien à lui. Avec l'aide de Nemu et de sa mémoire photographique, il dresse les plans du mécanisme de l'ascenseur. Il a découvert hier son utilité, – ce n'était pas une machine avalant les personnes pour les recracher en pièces détachées comme il se l'était imaginé, ce qui aurait été bien pratique également –, et il a décidé de reprendre l'idée afin de s'éviter les nombreux escaliers de la douzième division.  
Charles se garde bien d'intervenir.

Le maître de formation se relaxe un instant en observant le géant, monsieur Komamura, se battre avec son crayon. Lorsque le pauvre outil finit comme les précédents, écrabouillé et tordu, son adjoint, monsieur Iba, le prend en pitié et commence à écrire sous sa dictée.

Plus loin, Izuru et Momo dépriment ensemble, tandis que Shûhei s'affaire, consciencieusement. Ômaeda, le teint verdâtre, ne semble pas non plus dans son assiette. Mais l'attention de Charles est attirée par l'enfant du groupe qui, bien que son désintérêt pour ses cours ait été flagrant jusqu'ici, semble avoir trouvé l'inspiration. Charles s'approche.

Assise près de Tôshirô, Rangiku paraît très satisfaite d'elle-même. Intrigué, Charles jette un coup d'œil à son travail en passant.  
Pour la jeune femme, il n'y a qu'un seul obstacle qui empêche la dixième division de se porter comme un charme. Elle a donc fixé le même objectif à tous.

=================================================================  
I **objectif... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ** I **réussite de l'objectif... ... ... ... .. ** I **échec de l'objectif... ... .** I  
I=================================================================  
I Mettre Tôshirô... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. I Tôshirô sourit (^_^)... ... ... ... ... .. I Tôshirô fronce (=y=) ... ...I  
I de bonne humeur 3... ... ... ... ... ... I... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .I les sourcils... ... ... ... ... ..I  
I=================================================================  
« Quels jolis dessins», remarque Charles, qui a dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'étonnement.  
Rangiku se retourne et lui décoche un magnifique sourire, propre à désarmer les plus farouches volontés.  
« _Mademoiselle Matsumoto est jolie, aussi_ », se dit Charles, benoîtement. Et c'est dans un état cotonneux qu'il se penche par-dessus l'épaule du voisin de la demoiselle.

Tôshirô a bien réfléchi. Sur la même longueur d'onde que sa vice-capitaine, il en est très vite arrivé à la conclusion qu'une seule chose apportera à la dixième division l'élément préalable à toute amélioration. Un unique objectif trône donc au centre de sa feuille, sans la réussite duquel rien ne peut être entrepris :

================================================================  
I **objectif... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **I **réussite de l'objectif... ... ... ... ...** I **échec de l'objectif... ... .** I  
I===============================================================  
I Que Matsumoto travaille... ... ... . I Matsumoto sobre... ... ... ... ... ... ... I Matsumoto ivre... ... ... ...I  
I===============================================================  
« Vous êtes sûr ? fait Charles, toujours sous le charme "Rangiku-esque".  
— C'est la première des choses à faire », affirme gravement Tôshirô, en hochant fermement la tête.

Et l'esprit de Charles, définitivement perdu, s'envole vers les hauteurs...

Mais, on n'est pas Shinigami pour rien. La doctoresse du groupe, tout de suite alertée, sort de son gigai et entreprend de convaincre l'âme voyageuse de regagner le corps du professeur. Puis le scientifique extirpe une seringue du fond de sa poche et se charge d'injecter à l'humain en déroute une mixture providentielle, qui nettoie sa mémoire.  
Les Shinigamis constatent l'entente entre les deux capitaines, conséquence inattendue de ce séminaire. « _Faut-il s'en réjouir ? _», s'inquiètent-ils.

Charles Durand, pimpant et guilleret, sans aucun souvenir de son expérience extra-corporelle, se sent maintenant prêt à supporter les quelques heures qui restent.

L'après-midi se poursuit avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Ce soir, Kenpachi et ceux de la onzième mangeront du poisson, et Charles Durand voit arriver l'heure de retrouver madame Durand avec délectation, tout comme les Shinigamis se réjouissent que le moment soit venu de partir.  
Ceux-ci sont éreintés par l'effort final. Ils ne savent que penser de la récompense qu'ils reçoivent : une splendide sacoche à l'effigie de la BFFB, dans laquelle ils trouvent : un bloc-note, un stylo et un livret à la couverture glacée. Quelques curieux le feuillettent, la plupart l'ignorent.

« Je me charge de rendre les clés de nos chambres », déclare Rangiku, à la ronde.

Elle récupère donc les clés de chacun, sous les yeux étonnés de Tôshirô. « _Monsieur Durand aurait-il réussi là où j'ai échoué, en fin de compte_ ? », se demande-t-il.

Le moment est venu de quitter le manoir de l'étang vert. Charles fait courtoisement ses adieux au groupe. Bien futé celui qui se douterait que sa civilité n'est qu'un masque cachant une odieuse pensée pour un homme si intègre : « _Si jamais la BFFB me désigne une fois encore comme responsable de leur formation, je démissionne ! _». L'empressement des Shinigamis à rendre la politesse est touchant.

Rangiku, sa sacoche gonflée des échantillons de produits de toilette qu'elle a récoltés dans les chambres de tous, dit au revoir à Alphonse, et ce dernier regarde, déjà nostalgique, les cadres de La Soul Society franchir, avec une assurance nouvelle, la porte de l'établissement. Au passage, quelques uns jettent des papiers dans la corbeille du hall de la réception.

Dehors, Charles hume avec délice les senteurs du soir. L'impression d'être tombé dans un univers fantastique s'estompe. Il commence à se détendre. Mal lui en prend, car une dernière épreuve l'attend à l'aire de stationnement. Alors qu'il dépose sa valise à roulettes dans le coffre de sa voiture, son attention distraite est attirée par la dernière excentricité des responsables de La Soul Society.

En premier lieu, comment ne pas remarquer la bizarrerie vestimentaire de leur chauffeur ? Un bob rayé, une veste trop large, un pantalon trop court, une canne – comme si la présence de cet objet conventionnel pouvait corriger l'absence totale de classe de son uniforme –, et des claquettes de bois ! Charles est pratiquement sûr qu'il lui est impossible de conduire... Mais ce n'est pas là le mystère le plus décisif, car l'homme se tient, non pas à côté d'un autocar, comme l'usage le voudrait pour transporter vingt hommes, femmes et enfants, mais à côté d'une fourgonnette ! Et le respectable quadragénaire regarde, médusé, les cadres pénétrer un par un à l'arrière du véhicule, sans en ressortir. Il est certain, absolument certain, que, même en comptant large, même en prenant en compte le fait que les deux plus petits s'asseyent sur les genoux des plus grands, pas plus de dix personnes ne peuvent y tenir...

Dans la fourgonnette de Kisuke Urahara, les gigais s'entassent du plancher au plafond, tête-bêche, ainsi que des sardines dans une boîte...

Heureusement pour la bonne santé mentale de Charles, la suite se passe hors de sa perception. Une fois leur enveloppe corporelle déposée, les Shinigamis abreuvent de paroles colorées l'ex-membre du Gotei, puis le portail vers la Soul Society ayant été ouvert, les papillons de l'enfer arrivent et accompagnent enfin le retour de chacun au bercail.

Charles rabat la portière du coffre, ferme les yeux, secoue la tête, et se persuade d'avoir souffert d'une crise de délire passagère, indubitablement due à son anémie et à la fatigue accumulée durant ces deux jours. Il fait cependant le tour de sa voiture en fixant le sol avec obstination, par mesure de précaution, avant de s'asseoir au volant et de démarrer en trombe, sans un regard dans le rétroviseur, une unique pensée en tête : madame Durand, leurs deux garçons et leur fille encore si jeune.

Au manoir de l'étang vert, assuré du départ définitif de ses clients, Alphonse s'empare avec curiosité des quelques documents délaissés. Ce sont de luxueux fascicules au papier brillant, auxquels sont jointes, agrafées sur la couverture, des propositions de stage complémentaire : « La timidité vaincue », « Gérer son stress », « Introduction au droit du travail », « De l'égalité des sexes dans le milieu professionnel », « S'exprimer à l'écrit », « Savoir être à l'écoute »...

À qui étaient adressées ces pochettes-surprises ? Sans être Charles Durand, cela devrait être clair, à présent.

**F I N**

* * *

Je répète par acquis de conscience le Disclaimer, que j'ai failli oublier au début : les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei ne sont pas de mon cru, mais appartiennent à l'auteur de Bleach, Tite Kubo. Et de toute évidence, Alphonse et monsieur Charles Durand, survivants du séminaire des capitaines, sont issus de mon imagination !

* * *

NB : J'ai rajouté l'entretien Rangiku/Soi Fon à la dernière minute, sur une suggestion de Zaraelle, qui trouvait qu'un entretien entre elles deux "aurait été épique". Est-il à la hauteur ? En tout cas, merci pour l'idée de ce duo, Zaraelle, cela a été très amusant à imaginer.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie des capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei !

* * *

La fic associée : Byakuya vs renji


End file.
